Through the Portal
by swift56
Summary: A young girl who dreams of becoming a hero, follow her story as she enters the greatest hero school of Japan and makes friends she'll always remember, as she follows a path towards her goal.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone and welcome to this surprise story!**

 **Now, first thing to say, this is clearly going to be an AU, so don't complain to me about the ages of certain characters, I'm doing this for my own reasons.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**

* * *

"I'm gonna be a hero!"

Those were the words said by a little girl wearing a purple dress, with black hair that reached her shoulders and black eyes, standing behind her was a girl who looked identical to her, except she was wearing a blue dress.

"You don't even know what your Quirk is you little shrimp!" shouted a slightly taller girl with green hair and a cat tail coming out of her pants, wearing a plain yellow shirt.

"It'll be better than yours you big bully!" the purple wearing girl shouted back, trying to march forward only for her twin to hold her back.

"Nee-chan don't do it! You'll get in trouble!" the girl in blue pleaded to her sister.

"Let me go Aoi! This is to defend your honor!" the girl in purple told her sister, who just wouldn't let go.

"It was just a sand castle!" Aoi said, a bit of exasperation creeping into her voice at how hard headed her twin was.

"And you worked hard to make it!" her sister said, trying to grab at the taller girl, who was openly taunting and mocking her.

Laughing, the taller girl turned "You two shrimps aren't worth my time." she said, only to start to fall through the ground and through a purple tunnel, ending up falling out an exit, head first into a pile of sand.

The two younger girls blinked, the older one looking at her hands...before a portal with a golden ring around it appeared over her hand, another appearing not far away.

"This… this is so cool." The girl in purple muttered in awe as she looked into the portal.

"What's that?" Aoi asked her sister, confused.

"I think this is my Quirk… ain't it awesome!?" said sister said excitedly as she turned to her younger twin with a bright grin.

"Yeah, it sure is," Aoi nodded excitedly. "But...is she okay?" she asked, pointing at the half buried and twitching bully. She also noted the twitching was starting to become rather...violent.

"Meh, I'm sure she's fine." the older twin said with a shrug, before walking away, her younger twin following her while nervously looking over her shoulder back at the sand mound a few times.

* * *

Later when the two returned home, they recounted the story to their parents.

"Well, it's good that you took care of your sister like that Murasaki." their mother said with a kind smile, her brown hair in a ponytail.

"But you have to understand that your quirk can very well be dangerous. You're lucky she didn't fall from a high place or you could have gotten in trouble." their father said, his hair neat and tidy.

The older girl, Murasaki, frowned at that. "But…"

"No buts, young lady," her father said firmly. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to protect your sister, but you need to be careful with your quirk. Everyone is born with a unique quirk, and thus it is their responsibility to use it wisely," he said, his voice stern but gentle.

Murasaki seemed a little confused at the words. She understood some of it, but not all of it, something her father clearly noticed.

"You'll understand someday," he said with a gentle smile, seeing his daughter try to understand. "And when you do, I'm sure you'll make a great heroine."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes sparkling at the words.

"Really," he nodded gently.

"Okay! You'll just see, I'm gonna be the best hero ever!" the little girl cheered.

* * *

The world has changed in the recent decades. It started with what was described as a miracle birth, a baby whose body glowed bright with light. But as time went on, the world soon learned this was not some random occurrence. Within years the number of children born with powers skyrocketed. The social norms were flipped on their head as overtime children being born with 'Quirks' became more and more common, while the birth of 'normal' or 'Quirkless' children became rarer and rarer.

Obviously, this sudden change in the world didn't go over quite so well as one would hope. The world was for a time thrown into chaos as anti-quirk sentiments started, as well as the rise of what most could only call 'Supervillains'. But in return, coming to counter the villains came Superheroes as well.

Although, even with heroes, there was some issues, with the government one day stepping in to try and regulate heroes, make them less destructive and more trained. Thus the establishment of the profession of Superheroing was born, and with it, schools and institutes intended to nurture prospective heroes. Amongst such institutes, one stands out among the others.

UA Academy, the most popular and accomplished school to train the next generation to properly use their Quirks and other skills, and overall a MUST for any heroes aiming to make it big in the world. It was no exception for a certain girl, now grown after several years.

Said girl obviously still liked purple, wearing a purple sweater and a pair of jeans as she paced around her room.

Murasaki was, quite obviously, nervous, for one very good reason.

She had taken UA's entrance exam a few days ago.

Oh sure, she could just have gotten a recommendation because of her family's pull, but she wanted to do things the rewarding way. Despite her apprehension, she couldn't help but smirk. "Well, get in or not, I gave it my all. No regrets now," she nodded.

"Nee-chan it's here!"

And in her place was a swirling portal to the front door, where she was hopping up and down with excitement "Gimme, gimme, gimme!" she said as she grabbed the letter. Not even willing to wait to go up the stairs, she opened a portal right into her room, and jumped on her bed as she ripped the letter open. Unfolding the message inside, she beheld what it said.

A few moments later, Aoi witnessed another portal opening next to her and her sister jumping out of it to hug her "I passed!" she shouted out in glee, before all but picking her up and spinning her around the room.

"That's great nee-chan!" Aoi said, happy for her sister as she hugged her back.

"I have so much to get ready! I need to send my design for my costume, I need to get supplies, I have to find a place to live close to the school. So much to do and so little time!" Murasaki exclaimed as she paced around the living room, a bright smile on her face.

"Well… we could buy a house together? I've always wanted to live closer to the city." Aoi said with a smile, before being hugged by her sister again.

"This is why I love you." Murasaki said happily, glad to have Aoi as her sister. Over the years, despite how different the two sisters had grown at times, their bond was as strong as it had always been. This was only made even stronger when their parents had to leave for business trips more often, thus more often than not it was just the two of them and the servants at home. Aoi had lost some of her timidity from her childhood days, growing to gain a more refined, lady-like confidence as she reached her teenage years, a rather stark contrast to her older sister's more aggressive and tomboyish personality. Even their appearances had shifted a little over the years.

While Murasaki prefered to keep her hair down, Aoi instead held hers in a ponytail, and both still had prefered colors, Murasaki with purple, and Aoi with blue. Finally, Murasaki, while only 15, still worked out enough that she had some light muscles growing on herself, giving her a somewhat amazon appearance, while Aoi's body was more soft in appearance, fitting her more lady-like nature. Furthermore, while Aoi favored dresses and more lady-like attire, Murasaki came to favor more boyish clothing, such as the sweater and jeans she was wearing at the moment.

A few days after Murasaki's acceptance letter came in, she and her sister had finished moving in, and Murasaki was putting on her new uniform… she would have prefered a version with pants honestly.

She made sure she had everything as she got ready to leave, her school bag, all her notebooks and pencils, the required material, and her flip phone in case she needed to make a quick call.

She was glad the design was less bulky than it was a few years ago, apparently the new design for cellphones was made by someone with a quirk related to technology. Either way, she was excited as anything to know that she was one step closer to her dreams, so much so, that she ended up using her quirk to get to the front door instantly. It was an aspect of her powers, one that was honestly very powerful. She could make a portal connecting to anywhere within a 10 Meter radius, provided she had a clear image of where she wanted the other side to be, hence she could appear just about anywhere in her own house (more of a mansion than a house), but not in a place she was unfamiliar with.

Speaking of the mansion, in light of her acceptance into UA, and her sister's desire to live closer to the city, their parents had agreed to them owning a home of their own, as they were often not around. It was a rather grand place, fitting considering the fortune the family owned. Either way, it was just the two of them and the servants living in this mansion, and the two of them were planning on enjoying that. Now though, she had to make sure she wasn't late!

She ran out the mansion, using her Quirk to do quick jumps forward ahead of the road she was power walking, having slowed down after she felt she had covered enough ground. Coming up to the building that was UA, she couldn't help but smirk as she ran into the building. Looking at the slip she had, she read that she was in class….1-A, so she went looking for that classroom. Getting in, the room was already rather crowded, as it seems she'd arrived about 10 minutes early. Taking a seat behind a somewhat skinny, but still muscular, male teen with blonde hair, blue eyes and the oddest set of bangs popping out of the top of his head. "Kinda looks like a weird bunny," she couldn't help but chuckle under her breath, noting how the bangs folded down a little.

"I blame my mother's love of slapping hair gel into my head." the blonde muttered loud enough for her to hear as he glanced at her with a grin.

"Too much hair gel?" Murasaki asked in amusement as she rose an eyebrow at him.

"No, she did it so much this just became natural." the blonde replied back with a laugh.

"Heh, well, I don't think its a bad look...once you get past the bunny part," Murasaki chuckled.

"Yeah well, you get used to it," he chuckled in return, before extending his hand. "Nice to meet you, the name's Yagi Toshinori," he introduced himself.

Murasaki blinked, but took the hand with a smirk. "Likewise. I'm Ya-" she started, but didn't get to finish as the door opened and the teacher came in.

"Settle down everyone!" he said. He was a man of average height with a build that had decent muscle, but was clearly made more for speed than power. He had grayish silver hair, though from the look on his face, clearly it wasn't due to old age, but rather its natural color. "My name, or rather my hero name, is Gran Torino, but just call me Gran," he said. "I will be your homeroom teacher for the year." he rolled his eyes at the confused murmuring from the class, before getting their attention again "This is my first year doing this, and I was told I should have at least a bit of experience with looking out for a whole class, thus, here we are," he said, before surveying the class...and for a second there Murasaki could have sworn his gaze stopped on Yagi for a second. "Now then, before we begin, I want everyone to come up one by one and introduce themselves to the class. It'll be easier for me to remember your face then reading it off a piece of paper."

With that, the various students came up one by one to introduce themselves. Among them were a few who seemed interesting to Murasaki.

"I'm Aizawa Shouta. If you see me sleeping, please don't wake me up." said a boy with black hair that fell to his shoulders, a somewhat scraggy look to him as he looked half asleep as it was. Heck, his eyes looked like he was sorely lacking in the sleep department.

"Yo! Call me Yamada Hizashi! Sorry if in advance if I get too loud, Quirk can get out of hand sometimes." introduced a blonde boy with his hair full of gel that gave him a sort of pompadour look, wearing triangular shades over his eyes, giving him the look of some kind of rocker or DJ.

"Hi there, I'm Kayama Nemuri! Pleasure to meet you all, boys!" said a girl with wild midnight black hair that reached the small of her back, winking at the class, getting the expected reactions, I.E. the boys going crazy for her (most of the boys that is, Aizawa, Yamada and Yagi didn't really care that much) and pissing off the girls (except for Murasaki who just rose an eyebrow in confusion).

"Todoroki Enji," was the simple statement from a rather...intense looking boy with red hair and an actual small flame on his chin, with a face that seemed to be set to perma-frown, and honestly didn't seem like he was interested in the least about introducing himself. True enough, with that simple statement he already stepped down.

Eventually it was her turn. With that, she grinned and stood up before standing in the front and introducing herself. "Hey there, the name's Murasaki. Yaoyorozu Murasaki, and don't you all forget it!" she said with a confident grin, leaning over the desk with one arm. This was the start of her path to become a hero, and she sure as hell was gonna make her mark!

* * *

(insert Opening theme: "Story" by Kensho Ono (Cover by Nathan Sharp))

 _Scream from the top of my lungs with sensuous impulse_

The scene starts with Murasaki falling through what appears to be a void, several rings all over the background.

 _I got the feeling that you're about to go somewhere far away_

She seemingly falls through what appears to be water, before she looks up at the light shining through the 'surface' and starts reaching out to it before the screen turns white.

 _I need you...! Whoa, ooo whoa oh…_

The scene changes to show the form of a man from the mouth down, a bit of blonde hair visible down the side of his head, before the scene turns to show Murasaki seemingly reaching out towards the man, before the scene spins again, revealing Murasaki as Lady Gate overlooking the city with several of her classmates, before the scene flashes to show several faces in quick succession.

 _I said the same words in a parallel world._

The scene changes to show Toshinori, Nemuri and Hizashi dressed in their school uniforms, before the scene shifts to reveal them in their hero uniforms as All Might, Midnight, and Present Mic respectively.

 _I felt afraid of what I saw cause I knew that I wasn't dreaming._

The scene then shifts to show several other students in sequence, including Shota Aizawa (Eraserhead), Enji Todoroki (Endeavor), etc.

 _I'm sick of running from my own reality_

The scene changes to show gym class, as several of the students are on a foot race, Murasaki amongst the ones in the lead, while not far away, Chiyo Shuzenji (Recovery Girl) watches them with a smile on her face, ready to act if needed.

 _I'm walking on and on no stopping, leaving all my regrets behind me_

The scene changes to show an image of Nana Shimura from behind, cape fluttering, before switching to a shot of Gran Torino eating a plate of taiyaki, followed by a close up shot, revealing his fully focused gaze, a small smirk on his face.

 _I need you..! I need you..! I called your name, hoping you'd need me to…_

The scene changes to show a shot of Murasaki's home life as she and Aoi are chatting over a meal, followed by a shot of the mysterious figure from behind as he is about to turn around, with Murasaki reaching out to him.

 _We'll never be...able to go back to that day…_

The scene abruptly shifts to show Murasaki standing in front of one of her portals, an apprehensive expression on her face, before the scene changes to show All for One sitting on a chair with various news clippings of the various heroes on them. The scene then changes to all the heroes suiting up and stepping forward through a doorway.

 _Hope I fall in love once again, this time it won't end_

The scene changes to show All Might jumping off a building, One for All charged up as he delivers a Smash to an unseen opponent. The scene shifts to show Present Mic blasting a group of thugs away with sound, and Midnight subduing an entire crowd with her power.

 _Or maybe I could find you in a parallel story_

The scene changes to show Endeavor torching the field as he fights several villains, followed by a scene of Eraserhead trapping several villains after nullifying their quirks.

 _In a trance, I could sing another love song_

Murasaki is seen running forward, as the scene changes to show her as Lady Gate, before she opens a portal, absorbing several attacks, before redirecting them back.

 _We could dance up until we see the sun rise! I wanna change, I wanna change…_

The scene changes to show Lady Gate standing alongside with the other heroes, a confident smile on her face, before the scene shifts to show someone grasp her hand, causing her to blink in surprise as she seemingly shifts back to Murasaki.

 _When the sun comes up my only wish...is to wake up next to you_

Murasaki turns to see who it is, and smiles gently when she sees the figure, before the scene shows her standing side by side with the mysterious figure, while a small figure is standing on the other side, holding her hand as the three watch the sunrise.

* * *

 **Welp, that all just happened!**

 **Yes, you saw that right, All Might, Eraserhead, Present Mic, Midnight and Endeavor all in the same UA class, and grouped together with Murasaki, or, as you can guess from the intro, Lady Gate.**

 **You can thank Timeless for making the scenes of the intro, it's something he's damn good at, so I couldn't have done it without him.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this, and see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Second chapter of this already!**

 **I'm surprised at the lack of reviews though.**

 **Seriously people, say SOMETHING at least.**

 **Anyway, as you no doubt realised, yes, Murasaki is not just a random OC, she's got some importance in the story.**

 **Just what that importance is, besides being the parent of a hero, I'll let you figure out for yourselves.**

* * *

"You know...when I signed up for a hero school I thought it'd be more...eventful," Murasaki sighed as she leaned forward on her desk.

"But it's only been the first week," Yagi pointed out with an amused chuckle.

"Nobody asked you, Yagi," she groaned into the desk.

As Gran Torino, or just Gran like he'd asked, did his job as a teacher, Murasaki thought a bit about her first week of classes.

It had been rather… slow, to be honest. Not much had happened except for normal lectures and classes. That aside, she'd gotten to talk to some of her classmates. The one she could confidently say she'd managed to befriend was without a doubt Yagi Toshinori. Yagi just seemed like well...the textbook nice guy. Not to mention that infectious smile of his. She didn't think she'd ever met anyone who smiled nearly as much. All in all, she wasn't surprised she'd managed to befriend him. He seemed like the type that EVERYONE would love.

On the flipside, one she'd TRIED to talk to...but got absolutely nothing from, would be Todoroki Enji. Where Yagi was just a beacon of light and positivity, Todoroki was the complete opposite of that. And it wasn't just his intense stare either. The guy just gave out that aura that seemed to say 'get away from me', and something just about everyone seemed to listen to, with the ones who didn't listen to it being more or less ignored save for some grunts to show he was at least listening.

Next was Aizawa Shouta. He was an...odd one really. Honestly with his seemingly constant look of sleep deprivation, his scraggly hair, and his general appearance...if it weren't for the fact that he was wearing a neatly cleaned school uniform, he could have easily passed off as some kind of hobo. The guy didn't seem to be much of a conversationalist, as yes, he WAS in fact sleeping several times in class.

In contrast to that was Yamada Hizashi. While she hadn't really talked to him much, he sure as hell talked to the others. He was basically a lively chatter box at times, and generally seemed to be the openly friendly type...a lot like Yagi, only more loud...and she wasn't sure if it was due to his quirk or if he was just naturally loud.

Last on her personal list was Kayama Nemuri...and this was one she had no idea what to say. Seems the boys (save the above listed ones) were attracted to her like flies to honey. While she wasn't jealous or anything about that, she couldn't help but notice her rather...flirty personality, and how she enjoyed the attention and well...she tried not to label people without getting to know them, but she was getting a rather...questionable vibe from what she was seeing.

Overall, the class as a whole seemed to be full of interesting bunches, but after just a week of nothing beyond what appeared to be normal school with some occasional quirk using sports...it was nothing of note. Honestly she felt bored, and wondered when they'd get to more interesting things. Little did she know, she was about to invoke the little imp known as 'Murphy'.

"Alright now, that's it for this class, sort of, we're moving to the training area now, it's finally time for your first hero test." Gran said as he cracked his neck and pressed a button underneath the teacher's desk, sliding down the wall behind him to show several briefcases, each with a number on them "Those right there are the hero outfits you were asked to send in your designs for, grab em, your name is on each of them." he said as he moved out of the way as the class all went to grab their own briefcases.

Murasaki grinned as she grabbed her own briefcase, before the whole class moved to the locker rooms to change, soon going back out to the training area.

Murasaki looked down at her outfit, grinning as it turned out exactly like she'd hoped.

It was made with a purple bodysuit, with a few metallic purple pieces on her arms, legs and chest, while golden rings were on her biceps and on her thighs. The gloves and boots were a burnt orange color, same for the cape hanging off her shoulders. Finally, her look was topped off with a purple domino mask that had white lenses over her eyes, said lens being specially made to enhance her vision so she could see clearer, as well as better see where she could spawn her portals, her hair was also tied into a braid tipped with a spiked ball to avoid anyone grabbing onto it in a fight.

Looking around, she took note of her classmates' varying hero outfits. Some were pretty simple looking, others were more out there. One thing she couldn't help but note was Yagi's outfit, which honestly...she was wondering if he was half American, cause his outfit looked like something an American Hero would wear, what with the color scheme and even the style of the cape.

Next was… "...he's on fire..." Murasaki couldn't help but deadpan when she saw Todoroki's outfit. The suit itself was nothing really of note...no...it was the part where Todoroki was literally on fire as part of his suit, no doubt an application of his quirk...which she honestly thought was a bit excessive. Moving on…

"...okay...he's taking the homeless look waaay too far," Murasaki blinked when she saw Aizawa. His outfit was...she wasn't sure how to describe it. It was all black save for the scarves and the strangely shaped yellow goggles, and honestly added to his hobo-like look...or maybe he was aiming for a ninja...she couldn't really tell.

"And now we have a biker…" she couldn't help but say when she saw Yamada's outfit. Because street biker really DID sum up his outfit very well. It totally screamed 'punk' and 'rock', save for the odd apparatus around his neck...which she swore looked a bit like speakers. Probably used to help regulate his quirk or even amplify it...she made a mental note to start carrying earplugs, lest her ears start to bleed if she had to work with him closely.

And as her eyes landed on the last person she had taken note of, her brain needed a few seconds to process the scene before her.

Kayama's outfit was… bondage gear, there was absolutely no other way of putting it, wearing a corset and half of a leotard, the only thing covering her breasts were heavy duty straps with pouches, her look topped off with high heels and a domino mask.

It was understandable that lot of the guys in class were staring, while other were actually too embarrassed to look, and starred everywhere BUT at Kayama.

She couldn't help it, she had to ask. "Kayama-san… what the hell?" she said as she stepped closer to the girl.

The nearly naked girl raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at her, looking at her outfit for a moment, before looking back at her face "What do you mean?"

"I mean… the outfit. Don't you think that's showing too much skin?" she asked, honestly worried for her fellow girl, neither of them noticing Gran as he left, saying something about the bathroom.

Kayama looked herself over, before shrugging "I mean, it shows a lot yeah, but my skin needs to be exposed for my quirk to work."

"...okay?" Murasaki blinked, honestly not too sure what to say to that. "But is it REALLY necessary to pick a suit that makes you look rather...er…?" she fumbled with the words. So many words that could describe this look...so few would likely end well.

Kayama furrowed her brow as she turned fully to Murasaki. "Are you trying to say something right now?"

Murasaki quickly waved her hands "No! Not at all, it's just, the outfit makes you LOOK like a… well…" she still couldn't think of a polite way of putting it, blushing at how embarrassing this was.

Kayama continued to stare at her, before she held her hand up "Just to make sure, you're saying I only LOOK like what the both of us are thinking of, not that you're saying I AM one, right?"

Murasaki nodded quickly. "Exactly! I'm not saying you're one of those kinds of people at all, but the outfit is… risque would be a nice way of putting it I guess."

Kayama continued to stare at her, before she smirked "Well, I think you and I will be able to get along."

Murasaki blinked in surprise at the sudden words, only being able to come up with a simple "Huh?"

Kayama sighed as she stepped closer to her to hush up their conversation a bit "You wouldn't believe how many girls have called me slutty or other words like that just because I like to flirt and my quirk needs me to expose skin."

Murasaki frowned a bit, being reminded about something herself. "I've been called an amazon because I was always one of the taller girls in my old classes. They assumed I was all brawn, no brain cause of that."

"Well…" Kayama started, a sly grin on her face "You do LOOK like an amazon."

Murasaki stared at her for a few moments, before catching on, a similar look on her face "Well, you do LOOK like a slut."

The two girls shared a laugh at the jabs, before Murasaki's hand snapped out, going through a portal as someone was suddenly punched in the face. "Hands to yourself, perv!" she snapped, as true enough, that guy had taken the opportunity of Kayama's back being turned to try and cop a feel of her butt.

"What?" Kayama said quickly, her gaze fierce as she turned to the apparent pervert.

"Guy tried to grab your butt!" Yamada said loud enough for the whole class to hear it, having seen the deed about to happen, and had no problem with making sure a pervert got what he was due.

True enough, Kayama was soon glaring daggers at the pervert, who was about to turn to run...if it weren't for him suddenly being lifted by the collar of his suit, courtesy of Murasaki's portal with her hand reaching through. "So...anyone mind if we try out this new 'punching bag'?" she asked around. Everyone else, even Yagi, shook their heads. Even Todoroki couldn't help but say, "It is nothing less than they deserve," while giving the perv a glare.

"Great. After you, Kayama," Murasaki grinned viciously.

"I'm going to enjoy this more than I should." Kayama said with a viscous grin as she cracked her knuckles.

 _5 minutes later…_

A bloody, beaten, and censored mess, was the first thing Gran noticed as he got back to his class.

Looking at it for a few moments, he then looked up at the two girls whom were being given a wide berth by the rest of the class.

"I was gone for 10 minutes." was all he said as he shook his head with a sigh, before turning to the two girls. "I hope you've got a good explanation for this."

"Pervert," they both deadpanned.

"...please refrain from beating the offender into a pulp next time," he sighed. "He can't exactly take classes like this. Nonetheless, I won't give you detention, because you acted in self defense," he smirked a little. "Now then, let's begin training."

With that, they were lead to what appeared to be a re-creation of a small city block, complete with several taller buildings and several empty ones. "Over the week, I've had a chance to see what you can do by yourselves, so now we'll begin with team exercises. Remember this well: nobody is a mountain on their own. To be a hero you WILL need help from others from time to time and vice versa," Gran explained, before pulling out a box. "Heroes also can't always choose who they work with, so we'll be picking teams at random. The ones who get the same number are in the same team."

With that, the students walked over one by one and took a piece of paper. Before long the teams were set, with Murasaki finding herself partnered with Yagi, which was good in her mind. It was always easier to work with someone you at least got along with.

"Now then," Gran started as they moved to another area of the field. "The exercise today is gonna be a rescue operation. I'll be moving to a different area of the field each time, and in a varying situation. Each team has to find and save me before the time runs out. Understood?"

A good number of confirmations were heard, to which he nodded in satisfaction. "Good. So the first team to attempt this will be...team 3. Yagi and Yaoyorozu," he said.

Said students barely had time to blink before Gran rocketed off suddenly into the training grounds, kicking up a cloud of dust that left everyone coughing and sputtering.

Once the dust did clear, Gran was out of sight "Well, I suppose we have to hurry now, no doubt he started the timer already." Yagi said, Murasaki nodding as the two of them ran into the training field.

"Okay so while we're looking for him...what's the plan?" Murasaki asked. "No, before that, mind if I ask what you can really do?"

Yagi glanced away at her question, making her raise an eyebrow in confusion, before he looked back at her "It's just a simple strength enhancing quirk, nothing very fancy." he said with a shrug.

She looked at him for a moment, before nodding "Alright, as for me, I can create portals to any spot that I can see, as long as it's within a certain range of course, I can't just open a portal straight to the moon by looking at it...though that would have been awesome," she added at the end with a chuckle.

Yagi nodded at that. "Then I think it's safe to say you'll be our main hero for this task, since the goal is to rescue the target."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short just yet. For all we know, Gran picked a task I CAN'T just port him out of," Murasaki shot back.

"Good point," Yagi grinned. The two continued running, searching around, until a thought crossed his mind. "Wait...we're supposed to be rescuing a 'victim', right?" he pointed out.

"Yeah?" Murasaki nodded, not sure what he was getting at.

"Well, shouldn't we try calling for him? He IS a victim looking to be saved," Yagi suggested.

"Hey you're right. Completely forgot about that," Murasaki chuckled sheepishly. With that in mind, they started calling out for Gran.

"Took you both long enough to figure that bit out," came Gran's amused voice...from a nearby pile of rubble. "But you're right. Help!"

Murasaki tried to restrain a laugh at how jovial he sounded, which was harder than it should be.

"I suppose we should try to find a way to get him out from there without it collapsing on him." Yagi said as he put a hand to his chin and hummed in thought while he observed the situation before them.

"Maybe trying to clear away a bit of the rubble at the side to see inside?" Murasaki suggested.

Yagi nodded "Right, that would be a good first step. Tell me, are you the only person who can pass through your portals or can others as well?"

"Other people can walk through them if they want to, I'm the one choosing the destination though." Murasaki said as the two of them started clearing away the smaller pieces of rubble to try and make a gap in it.

"Right, that gives me a few ideas then." Yagi said with a nod, still clearing away, until they managed to make a small hole which they could at the very least look through.

Gran was lying on his side, eating some taiyaki he got from… somewhere, his legs 'buried' underneath rubble while he waved at them with a cheeky grin.

The two students couldn't help but deadpan at their teacher, before sighing in unison.

"Right, let's just… focus on getting him out of there." Yagi said, shaking his head at the way their teacher acted.

"Lifting the whole thing probably isn't the best idea, not from these angles at least." Murasaki said as she took a look at the pile, walking around it as she spoke.

Yagi nodded "Right, then maybe we could get him out of there without even getting rid of the rubble."

"Won't work, the ceiling is pretty low, and my portals can only be perfectly round, ovals don't work, so I can't make one big enough to drag him out from under there." Murasaki said as she shook her head to shoot down the idea. "From the looks of it I can still make portals that are small, but nowhere near enough to pull a full person through."

Yagi frowned and looked at the situation, the gears in his head turning. Pulling the rubble up would be a bad idea, and a portal wouldn't work. There had to be another way…

That's when it him, not literally thankfully.

"If pulling the rubble away won't work… then maybe PUSHING it away will." he said, a plan formed in his head.

Murasaki rose an eyebrow "You have an idea?"

Yagi nodded "I need you to make me a portal, one big enough for my arm to fit through, and you'll have to place it as much as possible in the middle of the rubble."

She nodded at that, before walking to the hole they made and focusing at an area Gran was lying close to a portal opening, making their teacher turn to look at it, before Murasaki got his attention "Hey Sensei! Is it at the middle right now?"

He chuckled, understanding their plan. "A bit more to the right." he said, after all, a victim should also do their best to help themselves out of danger.

When Murasaki was sure she had it right, she made the second portal that connected to the first one "It's all you Yagi."

The blonde nodded, sticking his arm through the portal, he had to admit, it was definitely a strange sight to see his arm just be gone from where it should be.

Moving his arm around until his hand was placed flat against the bottom of the pile, he took a deep breath, before pushing, bracing himself as he put all of his strength into it.

Slowly, and a bit shakily, the pile rose up, Murasaki diving in once it was high enough and moving the rubble away from Gran's legs and then helping him out from under it all "Clear!" she said as soon as they stepped away from it.

Yagi pulled his hand back out of the portal as it closed behind him, the pile crashing back down and collapsing whatever support had been holding it up.

Once he was out, Gran simply dusted his costume off and looked at his students. "Not bad. You both used your quirks in conjunction and saved the victim. That was good teamwork there," he nodded in approval. "So… is that a passing grade?" Murasaki asked curious.

Gran laughed at her question "What do you think? Of course you pass the exercise!"

"Alright! High five!" Murasaki grinned as she held up a hand for Yagi.

Yagi chuckled and gave her the expected high five, grinning along with her. With their turn done, they went back to the others and soon the exercises repeated themselves, Gran putting himself in a variety of situations, from being stuck in a water trap, dangling from a high location, to even being trapped in a burning building. So far most of the class was able to complete their tasks...though not all of them really worked well together, which caused a few issues here and there.

"Alright class, for your first exercise most of you did well," Gran nodded. "As for the ones who didn't, I'd like to see you after class so we can go over what you did wrong and how you can improve. But overall, that concludes today's hero class."

* * *

"Still not quite what I had in mind, but it's a great start," Murasaki chucked as she stretched a bit. By now classes had ended and the students were on their way home. "Hm...wonder what I should do. Do I head home straight, or do I do something in town first?"

The question was answered for her when a familiar voice called out to her. "Hey, Yaoyorozu!"

Turning around she was met with the sight of Kayama walking up to her. "Hm? What is it Kayama-san?"

Kayama chuckled at that. "Oh, drop the honorifics. They make me feel like my mom," she waved off. "I was gonna ask if you were going anywhere in particular."

"Nowhere specific," Murasaki shrugged.

"Huh. Then, how about this cafe that opened recently. I was looking to go today honestly," she offered.

Murasaki thought about it for a moment, before figuring she might as well. "Sure, lead the way."

"Great!" Kayama grinned.

* * *

"Heh, when you said we'd be going to a cafe, I never expected it to be a full on cake buffet," Murasaki chuckled as currently the two of them were lining up for the choice of cake...and they were having a special sale too.

"Why do you think I was keen on getting here today?" Kayama smirked.

"Good point," Murasaki chuckled. No way she was complaining since she always did have quite a sweet tooth. However, looking at the assortment, she got an amusing idea. "Bet I can eat more than you," she smirked.

"Heh, you're on!" Kayama smirked in return. What followed was an eating contest that had several of the other patrons staring as they saw two high school girls trying to outdo each other in the eating department. After a good 30 minutes, the two girls were slumped on their chairs. "I give. How much was that?"

"Urp...let me check," Murasaki groaned. "One, two...son of a bitch, we tied."

"Normally I'd challenge you to a rematch...urp...but I think I've had my fill for the next few months," Kayama said, looking a little sick.

"I...agree to that," Murasaki nodded, also looking a bit sick. "But it was pretty fun, right Kayama?"

"Nemuri," Kayama said, making her blink. "Call me Nemuri. All my friends do," she chuckled.

Murasaki smirked at that. "Well then call me Murasaki," she shot back to which the two new friends shared a small laugh. The school year was just starting, but already she had a good feeling it was gonna be a time she'd never forget.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter!**

 **Something I have to admit, I had a LOT of help on this one, from the usual suspect of course.**

 **So if you're reading this Timeless, thanks a lot, I couldn't do this without you man.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone, and see you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome the third consecutive chapter of Through the Portal!**

 **All I have to say before we start is that when a word is italicised, that means it's spoken in english, while everything else is being spoken in japanese.**

 **With that said, let's go!**

* * *

"So...how's school been so far?" Murasaki asked as she swallowed some rice. Currently she and Aoi were enjoying a simple japanese style breakfast of rice, soup, pickled veg, and a bit of grilled fish.

"It's been going smoothly," Aoi nodded. "Though I doubt it's any more difficult that what you must be going through, Nee-chan," she chuckled at the end.

"You have… no idea." Murasaki said with a groan as she rubbed her forehead.

Aoi chuckled a little. "But I'm sure it's nothing you couldn't handle," she said with a slight nod before taking a sip of her soup.

"Heh. Of course," Murasaki grinned. "Though I'm sure you've got your own challenges to deal with."

"Something like that," Aoi chuckled. "But so far things have been good for me in school. My classmates are friendly, and the teacher is reasonable."

"Good to know. My own classmates are…" she mused a bit to find the right term. "Colorful," she decided to say. "They're not the bad sort, but they ARE rather interesting," she chuckled.

"Oh? Tell me more," Aoi said in interest.

"Well… I guess first one to talk about would be Yagi Toshinori, first person I actually met in the class. He's kind of… well, I strongly suspect he's got American blood in him." Murasaki said dryly.

"How bad is he?" Aoi asked, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Best way to put it would be he feels very 'Golden Age Comics' minus the racism and misogyny of course." Murasaki explained, shrugging at the end, being very glad her friend didn't have those traits.

Seriously, she remembers this one old comic of a heroine losing her powers by getting tied up, that didn't go over very well.

"Well, he sounds like quite the character." Aoi said, trying not to laugh.

"He definitely is." Murasaki said as she shook her head "Anyway, moving on, next would be Kayama Nemuri, though we're already on first name basis. She's kind of a flirt honestly, but she mostly does it to joke around."

"So, she teases boys in class?" Aoi asked, a bit surprised.

"And some girls too, hell, I'm pretty sure she wears her skirt an inch or two higher just for the hell of it." Murasaki said, seriously, when she compared the length of her skirt with Nemuri's there was a barely noticeable difference, but it was there.

"O...kay?" Aoi blinked, not really sure what to say to that.

"I guess its mostly those two I can really call friends. But there are a few others in class I can think of that stand out. I guess next would be Aizawa Shouta. He's...I guess the first thing that comes to mind is how tired he always looks...which adds with how he sometimes sleeps in class makes you think he's pretty unmotivated," Murasaki continued.

"Well...I guess he must not be so bad if he got into the class, right?" Aoi sweat dropped at the description.

"I guess." Murasaki shrugged "Next, Yamada Hizashi, aka the class loudmouth. He's got a quirk that amplifies his voice, which he has trouble controlling sometimes, so from time to time, everyone ends up covering their ears because his volume suddenly shot up. Besides that, he's a pretty friendly person, haven't talked with him much yet."

"Ah...I was wondering why you suddenly started buying earplugs," Aoi couldn't help but chuckle, remembering the time she thought the delivery man had made a mistake in delivering a small box of earplugs.

"Yeah, Yamada's a nice guy, but I'd hate to be on the receiving end of his quirk, intentional or otherwise," Murasaki chuckled.

"So, is there anyone else interesting in class?" Aoi asked, laughing a bit.

Murasaki's expression soured a bit "Yeah, you could say that. Todoroki Enji, the guy seems to have a stick stuck up his ass. It makes you wonder if he ever shows an emotion other than angry."

"I see…" Aoi sweat dropped at the description.

"Yeah, it's a crazy house some days," Murasaki chuckled. "So...remind me again why you didn't want to come with me?"

"I don't really want to fight anyone." Aoi said with a simple shrug.

"And yet you have one of the most powerful Quirks I've ever seen. I mean, who else can make hard light constructs in this world, huh?" Murasaki said with an amused smile as she looked at her sister.

"Well, we can't all be busting heads, right?" Aoi said with a small laugh.

"True, true," Murasaki chuckled and nodded, as the two went back to enjoying their meal.

* * *

"Wonder what he has in store for us this time?" Murasaki wondered out loud as she and the rest of the class were once more in the training field in their hero outfits.

"Well, we're going to find out soon enough," Aizawa said with his usual unmotivated tone.

True enough, Gran soon came up. "Settle down everyone. For today's exercise, I want you all back in the same groups as our rescue exercises," he ordered.

"I wonder what the exercise is today?" Yagi muttered curiously as he went to stand next to Murasaki.

Gran looked the class over for a moment before he nodded in satisfaction "Alright! Today, we'll be doing a battle exercise, Heroes VS Villains. The goal is simple, the villains have a 'Nuclear Warhead' which is really just a papier mache replica, and the heroes need to either capture both villains, or the weapon itself, to win. For the Villains to win, they need to either capture the heroes, or hold out until time runs out."

"Cool, so we're finally getting battle practice," Murasaki smirked slightly in excitement.

"Naturally," Gran started. "Your opponents will be at random, so I'll be taking a random draw," he said, before rummaging through a box, and pulled out two numbers. "And the first round will be...teams 3 and 5!" he announced.

Murasaki blinked in surprise, as she knew who team 5 was, turning to the aforementioned team. Nemuri and Aizawa. Seeing her looking their way, Nemuri smirked a little. "May the best team win," she said.

"Same here," Yagi said with a friendly grin.

"Alright, come along you four, I'll show you where the exercise is taking place." Gran said as he started walking off, the four students following him quickly when they realised he wouldn't wait for them. It wasn't long before they were out of the residential area, and in what appeared to be an industrial district, with a factory/warehouse as the venue for the exercise.

"Don't expect any moving conveyor belts in there or other operational machinery. Some idiot a few years back messed around during an exercise and ended up losing an arm, so we made it a bit less realistic… well, that's what the principal wants me to let you all know anyway." Gran said with a shrug at the end.

All four of them, even Aizawa, winced at the mental image THAT conjured up. Yeah...even if there had been moving parts, they were NOT gonna screw around. "So...does the villain team get to prepare or something? Heck, who are the villains and who are the heroes here?" Murasaki asked.

"We'll decide with this," Gran said, pulling out two straws. "Short straw gets to be villains."

The four of them looked at each other and shrugged, as Aizawa and Yagi picked a straw each…

* * *

"Huh...first villain vs hero exercise...and I did NOT expect we'd be playing villains," Murasaki blinked as she and Yagi finished setting up the 'A-bomb'.

"Well...think of it as good training. I mean, heroes are supposed to be able to get into the minds of villains to stop them, right?" Yagi shrugged. He was also feeling a LITTLE awkward with the role, but decided what the heck.

"Just as long as no one starts hamming it up like an overbearing actor." Murasaki said with a shrug… though she did glance at Yagi.

He noticed her looking at him "What?"

"Don't know, just this strange feeling you'd be the kind of guy to ham things up." Murasaki answered simply as she started to look around the factory in case their opponents slipped in. "Okay, how are we gonna do this? I think one of us should stay here to protect the bomb, while another keeps them off our backs. How's that sound?"

Yagi nodded at that. "Sounds like a good plan. Perhaps it would be best if I stayed to guard the bomb. Your quirk is a lot more versatile in this regard."

"Gotcha," Murasaki nodded. "Well, let's get to it," she said as she walked deeper into the factory, ready to head off any attacks.

As she walked around she made sure to keep an eye out, she knew what Nemuri's Quirk was, and she already had a plan to counter it, but she had no idea what Aizawa's was, meaning they had an advantage in that regard.

As she was about to turn the corner, she heard footsteps on the metallic floor, making her stop as she listened closely to figure out their direction.

If she was right, they were heading towards her, right from the corridor she was about to turn into.

She waited as she pressed herself against the wall, readying herself to open a rather confusing portal.

When she heard them be just close enough, she activated her portal, the entrance and exit both making sure they couldn't just turn into her corridor.

She chuckled as she heard Nemuri let out a shout of surprise as she stumbled through the portal, ending up on the other side of T section that served as the corridor.

Nemuri groaned as she realised what this meant "Well, that was pretty clever Murasaki, I'll give you that." she said, trying to see if she could slip through the small space in between the portal and the corner of the wall and the floor, and well, it would be possible… if her chest was flat.

The one time she was annoyed at being gifted in the chest department, was when they got in the way of tight spots like these.

"Well, I think it's obvious with Yaoyorozu putting up her portals we won't be able to make any substantial progress," Aizawa deadpanned. "We're gonna have to do something about it."

"And what would that be?" Nemuri frowned.

"Oh yeah, I never did tell you my quirk, did I?" he said, sporting a rare grin.

"All you said was that it was no good for rescue missions," Nemuri deadpanned.

"And it isn't. But fighting other quirks...that's another story."

Murasaki rose an eyebrow in confusion, ready to step back in case he tried anything, before he actually slipped just his head in the small opening between the edge of the portal and the corner of the floor and wall… and then her portals closed.

"What the hell?!" she shouted in obvious concern, before she was quickly wrapped up by Aizawa's scarfs.

Nemuri peeked around the corner, seeing her friend trying to struggle free of the mummy like bind she was in "What the hell just happened?" she asked as she turned to Aizawa with a raised eyebrow, Murasaki wanting to know the same thing.

"My quirk lets me cancel out the quirk of anyone I'm looking at… the only annoying thing is I have dry eye." Aizawa said, still looking at Murasaki.

"Well, guess you two are perfect for stopping an opponent in their tracks then." Murasaki said with a sigh.

"Sorry Murasaki, no hard feelings right?" Nemuri asked as she got ready to use her quirk.

Murasaki shook her head with a smile "No, just as long as you don't let me fall to the ground."

"We'll let you down gently." Nemuri said with a small laugh, before rubbing her fingers together and bringing them close to Murasaki's nose, releasing a pink gas that quickly put her in a dreamless sleep.

When she next woke up, she found herself with her arms slung over Nemuri and Aizawa's shoulders.

"What did I miss?" she said, catching their attention as they let her stand on her own.

"We lost." she heard Yagi's voice say from her right, looking over Aizawa's shoulder to notice him standing there with an amused smile.

She let out a sigh at hearing this, before smiling "Well, at least we tried our best."

"That's the spirit." Nemuri said with a grin as she slung her arm over Murasaki's shoulder.

"Plus now you'll know to look out for opponents with quirks like my own." Aizawa added as he tilted his head back and used a bottle of eye drops.

"Yeah, that's true," Murasaki nodded, before turning to Yagi. "Guess we both got a bit overconfident, huh?" she chuckled weakly.

Yagi scratched the back of his head awkwardly, and the nervous chuckle he let out told her all she needed to know. "Well, I guess we WERE acting a little overconfident," he admitted. "Better to lose now then later."

"Good point," Murasaki admitted. Better to learn a lesson like this in a controlled environment than against an actual villain.

"That was a good exercise all of you," Gran said with a nod as he walked up to them. "Aizawa and Kayama, you both made good use of what you knew of your opponents' quirks and worked to disable them accordingly," he said, before turning to Murasaki and Yagi. "Yagi and Yaoyorozu, you both had a good plan, but you were careless at the end. Be sure to remember this, cause a hero getting overconfident is one of the common causes of death," he said seriously.

"Right, we'll be more mindful from now on Sensei." Yagi said with a serious nod.

"See that you are." Gran said with a smirk "You've earned your rest, go sit down and watch the next match-ups."

With his words said, Gran went off to pick the next two teams for the exercise, while the four students went into the security room to watch what would be happening. The next round was...fast. By the time they'd gotten to the security room, they were just in time to see Todoroki basically torch his opponents into submission, Yamada not even getting a chance to do anything.

"Okay...overkill much?" Murasaki blinked. Sure it was a fast and efficient way to stop an opponent but...that might be going too far.

"Yes...not the most heroic way of doing things," Yagi couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Yeah, though if the civilians saw him in action, they wouldn't really care unless he actually hurt someone with that fire of his you know." Aizawa said, lazily looking at the footage with a single eye open.

"Gotta admit, makes you wonder about the different kinds of heroes you see in action, you have the normal ones, and then you have the violent ones." Nemuri said, cocking her head in thought.

"Well...sad to say, Aizawa's got a point," Murasaki scratched the back of her head. "Lots of people don't really care much about how a hero does things unless it directly affects them negatively. Other than that...they usually don't make much of a fuss."

"It truly is sad how one mistake can be the end of a hero due to a sudden negative opinion of them, even after they've spent so long protecting the people." Yagi said as he shook his head sadly while the students who just completed their own exercise entered the room, Yamada going up to stand next to Aizawa while Todoroki simply stood in his own corner.

The sunglasses wearing blond glanced at his homeless looking friend "Dude, that freaking sucked, I didn't even get to try and do anything."

"Better luck next time I suppose." Aizawa said with a simple shrug.

"You suck at being a friend man." Yamada told him with a grand sigh.

"I'm sorry, but since when are we friends?" Aizawa said in fake surprise.

"You wound me good sir!" Yamada said as he acted like he'd been shot in the chest.

"You two have a bizarre friendship going on," Murasaki couldn't help but snort in amusement. "Let me guess...childhood friends?"

"Middle school," Aizawa said simply.

"But! We actually live in the same neighbourhood, which we only learned recently. Talk about a _SHOCK_!" Yamada practically shouted, saying the last word in english.

Murasaki couldn't help herself and chuckled at their antics, something Yagi and Nemuri joined in as well. "You two act like a pair of brothers," she couldn't help but say.

"Brother!" Yamada said dramatically, looking like he was gonna jump onto and hug Aizawa...if Aizawa didn't casually walk out of the way, causing Yamada to face plant on the ground.

"Spare me the antics would you?" Aizawa said with a yawn, while Yamada got back up, rubbing his nose after landing on it.

"You, good sir, have NO sense of humor!" Yamada pointed at Aizawa as he spoke, a grin on his face.

By then the others were laughing their guts out. "Staahppp!" Murasaki choked, laughing too hard. "You two are killing me!"

"It's an art." Yamada said as he took a bow, grin still in place, before Aizawa slapped him in the back of the head.

"So...are what are you two up to later?" Yagi asked.

"Nothing really," Aizawa yawned.

"Well...I was wondering if you'd all like to grab a bite to eat?" he offered. "I know this good Beef Bowl place not far from here."

"I don't kno-" Aizawa spoke, before suddenly being cut off by Yamada who shoved him away slightly.

"Lead the way _Muscle Man_!" Yamada said while Aizawa gave him a lazy glare.

"...fine," Aizawa sighed.

"Heh, I could use a bite to eat," Nemuri nodded.

"And its unanimous," Murasaki grinned.

"Alright, considering this is our last class today, I guess we'll meet in front of the gates and head on there." Yagi said with what Murasaki was sure would be trademarked as his best smile.

* * *

A couple hours later had the five teens sitting in a local beef bowl shop, the smell of freshly cooked meat and onions wafting through the air as the five of them ordered their meals.

"Oh man, Yagi, you really hit the jackpot when you found this place," Murasaki praised as the heavenly smell hit her nose.

"Heh, just call me Toshinori," Toshinori chuckled. "The same goes for the rest of you."

"Well in that case, call me Hizashi!" Hizashi said with a grin, managing to keep his volume relatively down for once.

"I guess I don't mind if any of you call me Shouta." Shouta said as he rubbed the back of his neck while looking at the menu.

"Then call me Nemuri as well then," Nemuri chuckled.

"And you all know me, Murasaki," Murasaki playfully added, pretty happy that they were all on first name basis now.

Their orders came shortly after and they started digging in, the group making small talk amongst each other, while at the same time they talked about how they were finding school and stuff...also it seemed Toshinori had quite a liking for the pickled ginger the shop provided with how liberally he was putting it on his beef bowl.

Eventually, the subjects drifted to more personal things, most of it being funny anecdotes.

"How does that make sense?!" Hizashi laughed as he clutched his gut.

"I know right? My dad can't fall asleep against his will, and my mom can reverse how an object works, how the hell does that equal sleeping gas as a power?!" Nemuri summed up her story with a grin.

And then some more shocking ones.

"Ah, so that's why your name was so familiar." Shouta muttered as he looked at Murasaki.

"Why didn't you mention your parents are basically famous?!" Nemuri asked in complete surprise.

"It just didn't really seem important at the time." Murasaki answered with a shrug as she took a bite of her food.

The five students continued to eat and chat and before long, they'd finished up their meals and paid for them. "That was a great meal. Thanks for showing us this place again, Tosh," Murasaki grinned.

"My pleasure," Toshinori grinned back.

"We should totally do this again sometime," Hizashi said, earning nods of agreements from the others...all except one.

"Do we have to…?" Shouta groaned.

"It's what friends do you grump." Hizashi said with a laugh.

"I never asked for friends." Shouta said in deadpan.

"Are you saying you don't want to be friends with me?" Nemuri said with a cute pout.

Shouta looked away from her, sighing as he rested his head on the table "This is my life now, isn't it?"

"Welcome to hell." Murasaki said with a straight face, before bursting out laughing after a few moments, and despite himself, Shouta couldn't help but quirk a small smile as the others shared another laugh.

* * *

 **Ta-da!**

 **More friends for our lovely heroine!**

 **And yes, though he'd hate to admit it, Shouto DID end up copying some of his father's style.**

 **Also yes, that was a Wonder Woman reference early in the chapter!**

 **Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, which I had lots of help from Dreamer to make once more.**

 **See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**And we're back with more of this people!**

 **Been a while I know, but we finally got around to doing this.**

 **Now, as you may already have figured out since this is in the past, we can't take too much from the main MHA story, so we're skipping ahead through time in bursts at times, such as what happens here.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

Weeks, months, passed as the school year went on normally. During the time, the class went through various training exercises, as well as normal classes. So far Murasaki was able to handle it well enough, maintaining at least a B average for any classes she was having difficulty on. As for her friends, Toshinori was so far able keep his grades pretty decent, being mainly A and B. Shouta was, despite his lazy appearance, actually a pretty good student, so he was the one of their group who got mainly A grades. As for Nemuri and Hizashi...well...they weren't bad, but they weren't the best either, mainly getting B grades and a few C grades for classes they had trouble with...and that's when the others had helped them. Speaking of which…

"Sweet freedom!" Hizashi cheered after the exam was over.

"So glad that's finally over." Nemuri breathed in relief.

"You two really need to study more." Shouta said in his usual dry tone.

"He's right you know, you only have yourselves to blame." Murasaki added.

"Traitors!" both of them accused, comically pointing their fingers at the two who just said that.

"Now now everyone, settle down," Toshinori chuckled, being the peace keeper of the group. Again. "Exams are over with, so now we've got a week to both relax and get ready for the next big event."

"Oh yeah, the Sports Festival is coming up," Murasaki mused. "It's supposed to be a good chance for new aspiring heroes to show their stuff. Plus it looks good on your resume."

"Personally I don't really see the big deal. I mean, isn't that basically geared more towards combat quirks in the end?" Shouta pointed out.

"Says the guy with the quirk cancelling power," Nemuri deadpanned.

"Well, looks like we know what we're gonna be doing this week," Hizashi grinned. "We gotta pump up and get stronger so we can show the world how badass we are!" he even emphasized with a pantomime of pumping iron and flexing his muscles...when his build was rather slim.

"That would have looked better if you were a bit more muscled," Murasaki snorted. "But he's right. We might as well do what we can to get ready. Sides, the Sports Festival sounds fun."

"Of course, we'll probably be getting training from school, but I'm assuming you want to find other places to get some extra training in, right?" Toshinori said.

"That WOULD be good," Nemuri mused. "But anyone know where we could do that?"

"Why not use my house?" Murasaki offered.

"You sure? We wouldn't want to impose," Toshinori started, but Murasaki was having none of that.

"Nope, not a problem," she reassured. "My parents aren't around so it's just me and my sister. Sides, we've got our own gym and field, so it really won't be a problem. There ARE some perks of having famed superheroes as parents."

"Well...if you're sure, I suppose it should be okay," Shouta shrugged.

* * *

"...okay, I knew her family was rich, but…" Nemuri chuckled weakly at the sight of the MASSIVE estate before them. The gate itself was ridiculously big and encompassed what seemed to be a small forest, with a pathway leading to the main mansion...which they couldn't even see.

"This feels like it's somehow defying reality…" Shouta deadpanned.

"Yeaaah...mom and dad went a bit overboard for this house and well...me and Aoi added our own ideas and well...yeah…" Murasaki scratched the back of her head awkwardly as she pressed the doorbell. "I'm home."

"Welcome home, my lady," came the voice that sounded like a stereotypical butler as the gate was opened and the group walked in.

"You have… a butler." Toshinori spoke slowly.

"Several actually, and maids as well." Murasaki said with a shrug.

"Of course you do." Hizashi deadpanned as his sunglasses slipped down his face.

"Well...shall we go in?" Murasaki laughed a bit as they did just that.

"...you could open a small hero school here," Toshinori whistled as currently they were in the gym...which aside from having a complete set, had an indoor track and even a pool.

"Yeah...it's a lot. So honestly, It's nice to have visitors every now and then," Murasaki admitted. "Speaking of which, I should introduce you to my little sister. She should be coming home soon."

"You have a little sister?" Nemuri asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're twins, but I was born first." Murasaki clarified with a shrug.

"Doesn't mean you're more mature." spoke a voice from the doors to the gym, making the group turn to see a girl just about identical to Murasaki, the only really noticeable difference was hair style, as this girl in a blue dress had her hair cut short.

"Says you Aoi." Murasaki said with a snort "Anyway, perfect timing, these are my friends from UA."

"Ah, so these are the colorful bunch you've been talking about so much," Aoi chuckled. "If I were to guess…" she then proceeded to name them each correctly. "Is that correct?"

"Wow, does she have a psychic quirk?" Hizashi couldn't help but ask.

"No, my sister is just really accurate at describing people. THIS is my quirk." Aoi said as a large hammer made of blue hardlight just appeared on the ground in front of them.

"Hardlight constructs? Wow, you must be one heck of a hero candidate," Nemuri said impressed.

"Ah...about that...I'm...actually not attending a hero school," Aoi admitted.

"Why is that? With a quirk like this you'd be an incredible hero," Toshinori asked, honestly surprised.

"I just...don't have the stomach for the hero life. I know we're a famed hero family and all that, but I just can't see myself being out there fighting crime and the like. I guess I'm the oddball of the family who'd rather live as a civilian," Aoi said, scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

"Nonsense," Toshinori grinned. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to live a normal life."

"Thanks." Aoi said with a smile "Anyway, what are you all doing here?"

"Training for the Sports Festival… even though I'd prefer to be cloud watching." Shouta said, mumbling out his complaint to himself.

"Oh right, the UA Sports Festival is a really big thing. Even schools like mine enjoy getting a chance to watch it," Aoi nodded. "If that's the case, I'd better leave you all to your training. Mind if I watch though?"

"Of course," Nemuri grinned. "This IS your house, and you're Murasaki's sister. Of course you're welcome to watch."

The next few hours were spent training with the various equipment and practicing on a few tricks intended to give them an edge using their quirks. Training went smoothly, and overall it was productive day. Along the way Aoi watched them train, and even helped out a few times, making a few constructs to add to the training.

"Dear lord Toshi how much can you bench press?" Hizashi couldn't help but ask while drinking some water, watching Toshinori lifting some… VERY heavy weights.

That stopped his fellow blonde short "Uh… I didn't actually check their weight, I just piled on as much weight as I could and went with what was comfortable."

"Seriously? You make it sound like that strengthening quirk doesn't have an upper limit you know of," Murasaki gapped.

"Uh…" was all Toshinori could manage.

Everyone stared at him at that in silence "Jesus fuck…" Shouta whispered after a few moments.

"That is even more baffling than how my quirk came to be." Nemuri said silently.

"Yeah, my parents don't know how I got that too. Heck, it only showed up a lot later than most people do," Toshinori chuckled nervously.

"Huh, guess it fits then. Odd circumstances, odd quirk. Still fits you though," Murasaki mused.

"I guess that makes sense," Hizashi chuckled. Any further conversation was stopped when Aoi came in, pushing a tray of tea and some cakes.

"I thought you'd all like some tea after all that training," she said with a smile.

"Thanks sis, you're the best," Murasaki grinned.

"Hell yeah! Cake!" Nemuri cheered as she quickly grabbed one and scarfed it down while humming in content.

She wasn't alone in eating the cake, as the others joined in and took a break for now, before they eventually got back to training, still needing to get ready for the next week.

The days passed quickly, as the group met up after school every day after school, with the two sisters happy to have them, it was certainly livening up the house, and it made for a nice change of pace. Aoi also enjoyed talking to them. Even if she didn't want to go into the kind of world they were going for, she still enjoyed their company when it happened.

Before long, it was time for the Sports Festival, and the five friends were as ready as they could be.

"I kind of hate I can't have my suit." Hizashi said as he, the other boys, and likely the girls as well, had to wear their gym clothes.

"I kind of get what you mean, but they want to make sure we don't have any unfair advantages over others." Shouta said as he was making sure to use his eye drops now even if his eyes weren't too dry.

"Do we even know what we're doing exactly?" Hizashi asked.

"Well, the battle portion is likely there, but I'm not sure about the other two, I've heard they switch them up every few years." Toshinori commented while stretching out his limbs.

"Here's hoping they don't pick anything too troublesome," Shouta sighed.

"Come on, where's your sense of excitement? I think it's pretty cool that they keep the challenges secret until the last minute," Hizashi grinned.

"Then why did you ask in the first place?" Shouta asked dryly.

Hizashi shrugged "Can't blame a guy for being curious can you?"

"You've gotten a lot better at managing your quirk by the way." Toshinori commented.

"Thanks, took a lot of practice, but I made it _Perfect!_ " Hizashi grinned, slipping into english at the end.

"Well, I think it's about time we get going. Might as well go and face the music," Shouta shrugged.

"Yeesh, it wouldn't kill ya to sound a bit more motivated," Hizashi said flatly, earning another noncommittal shrug from Shouta.

Along the way, the group of boys met back up with the girls from their class, with them continuing on towards the gate, hearing an announcer starting to introduce them.

"And here comes the first heroes of the next generation, class 1-A!" the announcer cheered, something which was replicated by the many spectators. The reactions from the students varied, some of them clearly enjoying of the attention, others looking pretty overwhelmed….and then there were others who didn't give a shit.

"Thousands cheering our names. Cool," Murasaki chuckled as she and Nemuri met up with their friends.

"Its definitely a new experience," Toshinori admitted.

"But definitely one we could get used to," Hizashi grinned.

"I think I'll pass," Shouta snorted.

"Awww, what's the matter? Not one for the crowds?" Nemuri laughed, ribbing him slightly.

"Why would I want to deal with crowds of people when my hands are full dealing with you guys already," he snorted in response, his face turning into one of its rare amused grins.

"Guys, looks like they're about to tell us the competition," Murasaki said, focusing everyone's attention on the announcer.

"As always, the Sports Festival will be divided into three rounds. The first round will be a race for all competitors to determine their position for the next round. For this year, it will be a triathlon style track. Competitors will need to complete the three sections of the course which have been set with obstacles and traps to hinder their progress. If any competitors cannot finish the race or are forced out of the track, they will be automatically disqualified. Any questions from our competitors?"

The only question that came up came from one of the female competitors, asking about clothing seeing as a triathlon starts with the swimming section, to which the announcer explained that the sports outfits were made from durable and easy to dry materials, meaning that it would dry very quickly once they finish the swimming course. Even then, drying stations had been set up for any who finished the course for good measure.

"Now, everybody line up at the starting gate!" the announcer exclaimed as a wide gate started to open up, with a set of lights above it.

With that signal, everyone got into position, as the announcer began again. "On your marks...get set...GO!" the sound of a starting gun could be heard as everyone took off to a running start. Well...most did, as a few had suddenly dropped to the ground sleeping, Nemuri not wasting any time to start using her quirk on anyone who got too close. They'd wake up soon enough, but by that time, they'd have gotten a rather sizeable disadvantage.

And that's when she noticed Murasaki wasn't even next to her anymore "Sneaky." she said after a moment, looking ahead to see the ravenette having used her portals to get a head start, evident by the sudden splash, as she was already in the water and wasting no time to swimming in order to cover as much ground as she could. At first she had a very notable head start until…

"Time to JET!" Hizashi shouted as he was suddenly being propelled through the water...facing backwards. He'd used his quirk to essentially blast himself through the water, while also slowing down anyone behind him as they were forced to cover their ears. It wasn't long before he actually managed to blow past Murasaki...before promptly falling into the water as his throat finally gave out, so now he was stuck swimming as well. It wasn't long before they were met with the obstacles of this area, a bunch of buoys that had nets attached to them, forcing the competitors to avoid the nets, with a few getting impatient and getting tangled in the nets, to which the buoys beeped and literally dragged them off the course, disqualifying them.

Eventually, they reached the end of the swimming section of the course, and after a quick stop in the drying stall, they quickly went and grabbed the bicycles provided and began pedalling. This time the track was going uphill, which made for a more tiring experience, with some competitors using their quirks in creative ways to make up for the lost time. Murasaki had thought about using her portals, but decided against it when she realized she'd have to very precisely clear the ring or risk throwing herself off the bike. As such, she'd be better saving her quirk for the final leg of the race.

Looking around quickly, she noticed her friends were using their own tricks to keep the competition off their backs if not removing them, especially Nemuri who'd put more people to sleep, while Shouta had used his quirk here and there to cut off some more troublesome powers, though he was careful not to overuse. Then there were the spike traps littered around the course on top of it being uphill. Suffice to say, it was a nightmare to navigate, but eventually they all got through, reaching the final leg.

Quickly parking their bikes, each contestant started immediately on the final leg, putting everything they had into it...which wasn't easy since it turned out there were some pit traps in the wide running course. Likewise this was the part where everyone was going all out, among them, Murasaki was using her portals to get an advantage….only for two figures to blow past her, revealing to be Enji using his fire quirk to launch himself forward, and Toshinori who was making several mighty leaps through the air. Murasaki blinked, before her expression became determined as she used her own quirk to try to get ahead. Eventually the finish line was in sight, and as the three were neck in neck trying to get an advantage, they crossed at almost the same time, with the final result being….Toshinori in first place, Enji in second, and Murasaki in third.

"And we have our top three for the first event of the day people! Yagi Toshinori, Todoroki Enji and Yaoyorozu Murasaki all from Class 1-A!" the announcer exclaimed. The cheers that were rather loud, as clearly the crowd had enjoyed the race, as well as the various applications of powers. "And give a round of applause for all our competitors who made it to the end. They will all be moving on to the next round!"

"That was fun," Murasaki chuckled.

"Says the girl who was jumping ahead with portals," Shouta deadpanned.

"Hey, quirks allowed in the Sports Festival. No reason not to use mine," Murasaki said, playfully sticking her tongue out.

"Well, point is we all got through, so that's cool. Great work that you and Tosh got into the top three," Hizashi grinned.

* * *

The competitors who made it to the next round were given a 30 minute break to catch their breaths and the like. As such the five of them were once again gathered. They'd tried to invite Enji to join in seeing as the guy was on his own but well…

"What a jerk," Nemuri huffed as said classmate had completely ignored them.

"If that guy becomes a hero, I bet he's not gonna be winning any popularity points," Murasaki agreed with an annoyed look.

"Now now, maybe he just enjoys being by himself," Toshinori said.

"He took one look at us and walked away without so much as saying anything," Hizashi AND Shouta said dryly. At the same time.

"Well… when you put it like that." Toshinori said with a light grimace.

"Jerk has a stick up his ass if you ask me." Nemuri muttered.

"No arguments there," Murasaki huffed.

Toshinori sweat dropped at the turn their conversation had taken. "So...shouldn't we be getting information on the next event soon?" he said quickly.

"Hm…" Shouta idly checked his watch. "Yeah...we got a few more minutes. Might as well get going."

* * *

"...okay...so now we're about to play laser tag. Cool," Hizashi mused as everyone was now decked in light armor and wielding a mock laser gun.

"And we have to work in teams… with three certain people being the biggest targets." Nemuri commented as she glanced at Toshinori and Murasaki who were still glancing at the scoreboard from time to time, mostly due to how many points the two of them were worth.

Toshinori was worth 500 points while Murasaki was worth 100, meanwhile, Enji was worth 300 points.

And a LOT of people were eyeing the three up like predators on the prowl.

"...you get the feeling you regret putting your all in round 1?" Murasaki gulped.

"Yeah...I'm right there with you…" Toshinori had a huge sweat drop.

"So...who wants to be on team suicide?" Shouta asked flatly...before walking up to Toshinori.

"Thank you so much!" Toshinori said, and Shouta was suddenly wrapped up in a bone crushing hug… emphasis on bone-crushing.

"You're welcome… now let go!" Shouta wheezed out.

"Sorry!" Toshinori gasped as he let go, earning a few chuckles from the friends.

"Well, since Shouta's doing it, I'll help out too," Hizashi grinned as he walked up to them.

"It's five people teams, right?" Murasaki asked hopefully as she looked at Nemuri, who chuckled.

"It is, so we're all sticking together." Nemuri said with a grin.

"No matter how much we may come to regret it," Murasaki chuckled, as when she said that, a LOT of eyes were now on them. "...which I think will be VERY soon…"

"Alright, quick recap, in total, our team is worth 621 points, meaning we're the biggest target out there, but MOSTLY Toshi, which will be even more dangerous, since he's one of the tallest in the class along with flame brain over there." Shouta said as he got serious, hooking his thumb at Enji at the end who seemed to have reluctantly teamed up with a few others.

"Now then, the stage is set and competitors may enter the field!" the announcer said, as the teams entered the arena, and were met with the sight of a replication of a city with an almost maze-like design. "To progress to the next stage, teams need to gather enough points to allow their team to pass. To do so they need to tag other competitors and depending on who they tag, the number of points they earn vary. Furthermore, they must not tag their own teammates. Friendly fire will result in deduction of points equivalent to that teammate's value. Navigate through this city based maze and rack up points as fast as possible!" the announcer commanded as each team was ushered to a different entrance.

The countdown was quick to begin, and once it reached zero… let's just say 'hell breaking loose' was an accurate description.

Almost immediately, Murasaki opened a portal as she was able to spy another gate just barely through the maze, and got 32 points for her team, while fully eliminating another.

"Good start, now we just have to be careful, if anybody tags Toshi, they get the biggest score, one that I doubt we can catch up on." Nemuri said as she kept her eyes open.

"Unless of course we tag flame brain." Hizashi said with a grin as he imagined shooting down Enji from his high horse.

"As great an idea that is, I think we'd all rather avoid dealing with a torrent of flames just yet," Shouta pointed out, and even if his quirk could negate it, it only lasted as long as he didn't even blink...which would be VERY hard.

"Good point," Toshinori nodded right as he finished shooting down several would be attackers.

"Next option is we just tag as many as we can. We'll move on regardless of how many points if we can beat everyone." Murasaki said.

"Likewise we'll have to be careful to avoid getting hit ourselves," Nemuri frowned. As it was, most of them were worth a decent sum of points.

"Then we'll just have to make sure we hit them before they hit us," Hizashi said, before a thought crossed his mind. "Nemuri, how far can you spread your sleep gas again? And can you like...direct it to a degree?"

"That depends on what you have in mind?" Nemuri asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sleep bombs. You send some of your sleeping gas through one of Murasaki's portals to knockout anyone we see." Hizashi suggested.

"That could work. All I need is to make sure a part of me is through the portal and it should work," Nemuri nodded.

"And alternatively, you can use me to catch them off guard. A loud voice is bound to scare the pants off of them," Hizashi snickered.

"And if Mura can see them, so can I, meaning I can cancel their quirks." Shouta added with one of his rare grins.

"Strangely, I don't mind feeling a bit useless in this scenario." Toshinori said with a chuckle.

"Nonsense. You'd be great for a quick getaway. Have you seen the dust clouds your punches kick up?" Murasaki grinned.

"Just give me a warning before you do those. I'd rather not have a face full of dust," Shouta sighed.

"Right. Looks to me like we've got a good attack plan. Let's do this," Toshinori grinned.

And the plan worked like wonders, as they quickly put it into effect, one of the rare cases of a plan surviving first contact with an opponent, and they racked up as many points as they could.

The only gripe Hizashi had was that they weren't able to take out Enji, but that just meant they had a chance at fighting him in the last portion. As it was, they'd managed to clear the round...without losing any of their members at that. Eventually…

"And that's it for the second round. 16 Contestants remain, and have racked up the necessary points. They will now proceed to the final round," the announcer started "As for what the final round is exactly? Just a simple fighting tournament of course! Our 16 competitors will go up against one another until only one remains standing! Now, before we can begin this brawl, we need to decide the order of the matches, so our final fighters will draw lots to choose who fights who."

The screen came up with the bottom row in numerical order, so number 1 would fight number 2, number 3 would fight number 4, and so on. With that, everyone took a random draw, and their positions were in.

"So I'm fighting first huh?" Murasaki mused as she looked up at the board, before glancing down at the arena, her opponent standing across from her.

A girl with pale blonde hair in pigtails with blue eyes.

"Our first match of the day is Yaoyorozu Murasaki of Class 1-A VS Takamaki Ann of Class 1-B!" the announcer called.

"Let's have a good fight!" Takamaki said with a grin, with Murasaki returned with a nod.

At the signal of the announcer, both girls charged forward, meeting each other in the middle of the way, trading blows and kicks. For a few moments the two were in a stalemate, before they soon broke away.

"You're good," Murasaki smirked.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself," Ann chuckled.

"Well then, I'll do better," Murasaki said before punching forward, right into a portal, which the other end opened right in front of Ann's face, which shot the fist out...only to stop short as Murasaki shouted in pain when she felt her fist impact something hard.

She retracted her fist back, wincing as she shook it around "Holy hell that hurt! What was that?" she hissed.

"My quirk of course," Ann chuckled. "Invisible walls."

"Oh… that's gonna be a problem." Murasaki summed up dryly.

"Not for me it's not~" Ann teased.

What followed was a seesaw battle as Murasaki did her best to find an opening...but every attempt she had at striking was met with a literal wall, but at the same time, Ann was pinned down as she couldn't move as easily under Murasaki's assault.

It was looking as if the fight would be determined by who had the most stamina… until…

By complete accident, Murasaki opened a portal behind Ann, and actually hit her in the leg. "Huh?" Murasaki blinked as Ann stumbled forward. Acting quickly, she created another portal behind her and hit her again. "Ooooh, I get it. You can only make walls where you can see...huh, we got the same weakness."

"Huh? You too?" Ann blinked. "Too bad I can't make use of this…" she groaned, as Murasaki simply made a portal behind her, and gave her a strong push, which was repeated again and again, from various angles, and even spinning her around until…. "Someone stop the arena from spinning…" she groaned as her eyes were dizzy and she fell over… outside of the arena.

"Well, after a rather interesting fight, it seems Murasaki has claimed victory with a ring out!" the announcer exclaimed as people started to cheer.

With the outcome decided, Murasaki went over to Ann and helped her up.

"Thanks," Ann said still a bit dizzy. "You got me good this time, but next time I'll be sure to win," she said.

"I'll be waiting for that then." Murasaki said with a grin as the two shook on it.

With that, the two returned to the spectator area, while the next fight began. The fight was between Toshinori against another student from 1-B. He was a rather strongly built young man with bleached blonde hair and a few piercings that made him look like a punk.

"The second match will be between Yagi Toshinori of class 1-A and Tatsumi Kanji of class 1-B!" the announcer declared.

"Looks like we're going to have one hell of a fight." Kanji grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

"It does look that way." Toshinori said with a chuckle.

The moment the signal was given, Kanji went charging forward, aiming to land a haymaker into Toshinori's face. However, Toshinori wasn't about to just stand there and take it as he dodged and countered, the two young men soon trading blow after blow.

"Wow, that guy's as tough as Tosh," Murasaki whistled from the spectator seat for contestants.

"And THAT is saying something," Nemuri agreed.

"Yeah...Kanji is the kind of guy who can never stay down. And he hasn't even used his quirk," Ann chuckled.

"Well then, this is going to be something," Shouta mused.

Back on the arena, the two had separated after a rather savage exchange of blows. "Heh. You're pretty good. How about some of THIS!" Kanji called out as he stomped on the ground, and a tremor shook the arena.

Toshinori stumbled from the tremor, as did many other people who were close, before he managed to regain his balance "I see… earthquakes, an impressive power." he muttered in understanding.

"You got that right. I can shake the world itself!" Kanji grinned before he triggered another tremor, which had Toshinori off balance, before dashing forward and punching him in the face.

Toshinori was sent tumbling back, but managed to get his footing before he was out of the ring. At the same time, Kanji was getting ready for another shot, but…

"That's a powerful quirk yes, but there is a weakness," Toshinori grinned before raising his fist and bringing it down to the ground right as Kanji stomped the ground again. "Nevada Smash!" he shouted as a tremor was felt, before nothing.

"Wait, what? What just happened?!" Kanji gasped, and momentarily let his guard down, allowing Toshinori to grab him, and with a roar, threw him out of the ring.

The bleached blonde was upside down, looking back at Toshinori in confusion "What… how did you do that?"

Toshinori grinned a bit "Well, I thought that the best way to counter a tremor was with one of equal strength, so I struck the ground at the same time as you did with as much strength as I could."

"Huh...so that's what happened. Well...it sure worked," he admitted, right as the announcer called the match. He WAS out of the ring.

"Well… looks like I'm going to be fighting Toshi." Murasaki mused with an awkward laugh. With that they continued to watch the fights through the day. Nemuri was up a couple matches later, up against a student named Hanamura Yosuke who had a wind quirk. Suffice to say that went about as well as you'd expect so Nemuri was out of the tournament much to her annoyance. Right after that was in a twist, Hizashi and Shouta against each other. It seemed those two really were inseparable...in a rather annoying way this time. Suffice to say the two wanted this over as fast as possible, and while Murasaki had expected to see Shouta win, but in a twist, Hizashi got the first draw and used his voice to kick up a cloud of dust...which ended up in Shouta's eyes (everyone who knew his condition winced when that happened). As such, it wasn't hard for Hizashi to use his quirk to push his friend out of the ring. After that, there was only one fight left to the first round. Todoroki Enji of their own class, against Hayabusa Ryu, from the general studies department, whose quirk apparently let him become invisible for a short amount of time if some of his classmates were to be believed… though that didn't do much against a torrent of flames.

"I see flame brain's strategy is still exactly the same as always," Hizashi said flatly.

"How has he not charred someone yet?" Murasaki sighed.

"Let's just be glad it hasn't gotten that bad," Toshinori sighed.

"I wonder if a sonic screech can put out his fire?" Shouta muttered as he looked at his friend, who hummed in thought at that.

"Well, we might as well take some time to rest and prepare," Hizashi said anyway. "We've still got a few more matches to go through.

* * *

"So...just to be sure, win or lose, no hard feelings?" Murasaki checked as she was currently facing against Toshinori.

"Of course not," Toshinori nodded, before the announcer began speaking.

"And for the first match of the second round, we have Yaoyorozu Murasaki against Yagi Toshinori! Both fought well in the first round, and now we will see who of them can move on to the semi-finals!" the announcer said, earning a resounding cheer from the audience.

"Show me what you got!" Murasaki said when the starting signal was given, and she immediately formed a portal, going through it, appearing in front of Toshinori and kicking him, to which he blocked, but she quickly made another one and appeared behind him, and attacked him from his blindspot. She kept up the pressure for a little while longer, knowing that Toshinori's biggest weakness was that his Quirk dealt mainly with short range, so if she could stop him from getting a clear hit, she could wear him down.

Toshinori grinned as he tried to block most of her hits, having some difficulty with how she was pooping in and out around him. But if he was being honest, he also found this incredibly fun, as he went for a wide swing to try and clear her away.

Murasaki managed to dodge the first time, going through another portal, but Toshinori wasn't done as he used the momentum to maintain his swing, and catch her when she came out of another portal, knocking her away, and for a moment, it looked like he was about to throw her out...until she managed to make a portal at the last moment, depositing her back in the ring.

"Good one. Almost had me there," she chuckled.

"Should have known it would take more than that to beat you," he chuckled slightly, before getting into another ready stance. "Now come on, we've still got a match," he said before he surged forward, aiming to land a strong straight punch at her...if a portal didn't suddenly appear as he threw the punch, his arm going through it, and exiting next to his shoulder, causing him to end up punching himself, the force launching him aside, very narrowly sending him off the ring.

"Ok… first off, ow!" He said with a wince as he rubbed his shoulder "Second, you're gonna make this difficult for me, aren't you?"

"Would it be me if I didn't?" Murasaki asked 'innocently'.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Toshinori groaned. It was official, if he didn't think of something quick, he'd lose. Still...he couldn't attack head on. Really...it was basically impossible for him to hit her head on like this. Still...if only he could hit her with something she wouldn't expect. Something she couldn't just send through her portals. Thinking hard, he thought about previous fights he'd had and what he'd done with his powers so far...and came upon an idea. A crazy idea, and one that could very well cost him the tournament if he messed up one way or another, but as it was, this was literally the ONLY way he could possibly win.

He took some distance from her, making his friend blink in confusion as he reared his arm back "Texas… Smash!" he shouted and punched forward with all his might, and to the surprise of many, it was like the air moved from the force of his punch, before colliding with Murasaki.

"What the-?!" she managed to gasp, having been ready to open a portal as he got close...only he never got close and she was hit with an almost gale force wind, sending her flying off the field and into a heap on the ground. "I want off the roller coaster," she slurred dizzily from her sudden flight.

"And in a surprising move, the winner of this fight is Yagi Toshinori!" the announcer cheered, which was followed by the rest of the crowd.

A few minutes later had the two back in the spectators' stand, Murasaki having shaken off her dizziness. "Okay, I THOUGHT I was ready for anything you could throw at me, but seems I was wrong," she chuckled. "Good one."

"You forced me to think outside the box. I knew if I tried fighting like normal you'd just keep making me punch myself," Toshinori chuckled. "Besides, I doubt it'll work again a second time now that you know about it."

"Point is you actually thought up a way on the fly. I'd say it's a safe bet next time you'll think of something new and the next time and next too," she said with a grin.

Toshinori couldn't help but grin at her vote of confidence, before they then focused on the next matches. The immediate match of interest was Hizashi against the 1-B student who beat Nemuri, Hanamura Yosuke. At first he'd tried using his wind to counter Hizashi's Quirk, but the loud noise soon won over the wind, and once he had him where he wanted, Hizashi blasted him with loud noises till he conceded for his eardrums' sake, thus Hizashi was now in the Semi-Finals too. As for the fight of the one who would be his opponent...well...once again Enji had dominated the fight by overwhelming force.

"Okay...now I'm a bit worried for Hizashi," Nemuri gulped seeing as the flame user WAS their friend's next opponent.

"Yeah… fighting him is gonna hurt." Hizashi admitted "Still gonna make him work if he wants a win though."

"Good, you'll want to get down there then." Came Ann's voice as she hoisted herself over the little wall "Our classmate who was going to fight Yagi decided to forfeit, so their probably just about to announce it."

"I'm… not THAT scary… am I?" Toshinori asked with a confused blink.

"Nah, its just our classmate's quirk is turning into rock. Your punches can break the stage. Simple math really," Ann said with a light chuckle.

"...good point," they all agreed at the mental image of rocks getting obliterated.

"Well, I guess it's time to try and give flame brain a run for his money," Hizashi shrugged.

"Good luck out there." Murasaki said with a thumbs up.

"You're going to need it." Shouta added dryly.

"Well everyone, I'm sorry to say that Mayonaka Teddie has decided to forfeit his next match, on the grounds of knowing he would lose against his opponent. As such, we'll move onto the next match, once again between two members of class 1-A, Yamada Hizashi and Todoroki Enji!" The announcer shouted, doing his job still.

"Don't think you're gonna win so easily this time," Hizashi said, but Enji just met him with one of his usual glares. "Jeez, you're about as fun as normal," Hizashi snorted.

The fight began and Enji started with a burst of fire. Acting quickly, Hizashi rolled out of the way, and when another shot was fired, he quickly used his quirk to make a sound blast to counter the fire, cancelling it out. Trying to capitalize on the opening, Hizashi fired another blast of sound, hoping to push him out of the field, but Enji was faster, moving quick and firing his flames at various angles, forcing Hizashi to play on the defensive. This soon turned into a seesaw battle as neither combatant was letting the other get close while they kept trying to overwhelm each other. The fight stretch on, easily becoming the longest fight in the tournament so far when it hit a good 10 over minutes, but eventually the match was decided, when Hizashi's voice gave out from constant use.

He tried to do one last blast, but seeing as his voice wouldn't come out, he had nothing to defend himself when a blast of fire hit, sending him off the field.

Enji grunted as he was declared the winner, looking down at his arm, red from overuse of his flame, as usual. He'd have to find a way to take care of that problem.

He knew the finals would be next, and he already knew who his opponent was, but even he wasn't prideful enough to not make good use of the short break to go cool down his body.

He made his way back to the locker rooms, opening his own up and grabbing an icepack he kept in a small cooler, held it against his skin to let it cool down. Still, he was confident he could win. He'd made it this far with his power, and he would show everyone his skill by winning this tournament.

* * *

"And we're back with the final bout of the Sports Festival everybody! So let's get right down to it! For our final match, we have Yagi Toshinori VS Todoroki Enji!" the announcer practically shouted.

"May the best man win," Toshinori said with a friendly grin. Enji merely nodded slowly, though under his breath he muttered "I intend to."

At the signal the two young men charged forward, Enji immediately going on the offensive and firing blasts of fire at Toshinori, but Toshinori quickly countered by punching the ground, causing several rocks to come up, and block the flames. Following up, he punched the rocks, causing them to break apart, and forcing Enji to go on the defensive as he had to block the incoming rocks, though a few broke through his flames and hit him, pushing him back.

Growling, he renewed his assault, catching Toshinori in a blast, pushing him back, but with a grunt, he threw his fist forward, creating a shockwave that dispersed the flames, much to Enji's shock. He'd known the force behind Toshinori's punches was strong, but to disperse the flames even when he was actively feeding them...this...shouldn't have been possible.

His momentary shock was capitalized by Toshinori to land a kick, sending Enji skidding back, but he managed to stop himself by using his fire like a rocket booster, before soon flying forward, intending on landing a flame infused punch, one that Toshinori met head on with one of his own, the force blowing them both back.

The force was stronger than both likely expected, as a gust of wind travelled through the whole stadium, buffeting everyone in the warm wind. The crowd went silent at the clash, and as it was...it wasn't stopping anytime soon as the two men had begun duking it out like crazy in the arena, exchanging punches and kicks, meeting each other blow for blow. Eventually though, they broke off, Enji glaring at Toshinori who was panting a little. "This has gone on long enough. Time to end it," he glared, his flames burning brighter.

"I couldn't agree more." Toshinori said with a grin, rearing his arm back "100%..." he started muttering, his arm bulking ever so slightly as the veins underneath almost seemed to glow for a second.

When Enji threw his strongest flame, not caring if his opponent would be burned from it, he felt a sense of accomplishment, there was no way he could-

"TEXAS… SMASH!" and the flames were all cleared away as a practical TANK of wind slammed into Enji, sending him flying out of the ring and crashing into a wall.

Enji's eyes were wide open in shock at what had just happened. "Not...yet…" he managed to groan, pulling himself out of the wall...but soon fell the ground unconscious, his fading mind struggling to accept that for all his power, his training, his skill...he'd just lost. Completely.

"And in a shocking final move, Yagi Toshinori has come out the winner!" the announcer cheered, which set off the rest of the crowd to cheer for Toshi as well.

"He won! He won!" Hizashi was cheering from the spectator stands, while Murasaki and Nemuri were right there with him, while Shouta had a rare grin on him, all of them happy to see their friend win.

A short while later, the award ceremonies were being held, as the crowd was cheering for the victors of the tournament.

Toshi was feeling quite proud of himself as he stood on the highest podium, a gold medal around his neck, and a bright grin on his face. On one side, Hizashi was grinning even if he was just sharing third place, along with another blonde haired boy with a blue eyes, who seemed to have the 'pretty boy' style down pat, one Mayonaka Teddie from Class 1-B, the two of them with bronze medals around their necks.

On the second place podium though, Enji stood, a silver medal around his neck, and giving Toshinori a scalding glare, and if looks could kill, Toshi would have died 10 times already. This was something that in the excitement, went unnoticed by most...save a few.

"...he's gonna be a problem in the future, isn't he?" Murasaki asked rhetorically.

"I'd say definitely yes," Shouta frowned.

* * *

 **And that wraps up the Sports Festival everybody.**

 **Now, one thing to adress, since we started this, some of All Might's past was shown off in the manga, so, to try and work some of it in, we'll avoid delving TOO much into the past, but we'll also use some of what is known from those mini chapters.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time for the hero names, and more!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Been a while for this story huh?**

 **We finally updated it with the next important events.**

 **So, quick thing to note, if you expected this story to cover everything, you'll be disappointed, as it only covers the important events.**

 **There's a reason for that, and it'll be seen at the end.**

 **Hope you'll stick around till then!**

* * *

Murasaki yawned as she sat on her desk. It was the day after the Sports Festival and boy does the school not let up, since they were required to come already...not that that was a bad thing. "Wonder what's gonna be happening today," she muttered, seeing as they WERE told their Hero class wasn't going to be on today, though there would be something else in its place.

"Hopefully nothing too tiring," Shouta sighed from his desk, leaning over and looking like he wanted to sleep again.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it's gonna be great," Hizashi said with his usual grin.

"Only way to find out is to see for ourselves," Nemuri mused.

"We'll be finding out soon I guess," Toshinori chuckled, as Gran soon entered the classroom, and classes started.

A few hours passed as normal classes were done, and when the time came, they found out the surprise.

"Hero Name?" the class blinked.

"Of course. You've all been training for long enough, so now it's time to think up what you'll want to be called," Gran said with a smirk. "Now don't go putting just anything for your names, cause this is something people are gonna know you as for years to come...not that you can't change it eventually of course, but the point still stands," Gran said.

"Hero name, huh? Well...I'd say today just got interesting," Murasaki grinned.

"Name huh...never really thought about it," Shouta mused.

"Seriously? How can you be in a Hero Course and NOT have some ideas?" Nemuri blinked.

"That's Shouta for you," Hizashi laughed.

"Well...as long as its thought out properly it should be okay," Toshinori sweat dropped.

With that the class descended into murmurs, as they all thought about possible hero names. The first of the little group to think up their name was Hizashi, who got up to the front of the class and showed the name. "Shouting Hero: Present Mic!" he said with a grin.

"Not bad, fits your quirk and your personality." Gran said with a nod.

"You can say that again." Nemuri muttered dryly.

"Think you can do better?" Hizashi said as he walked back to his seat.

"I'd like to think I can." Nemuri said with a smirk as she picked up her own board and practically sauntered to the front.

"Oh dear." Murasaki murmured with a sweatdrop as Nemuri turned her board around to the class.

"The R-18 Hero: Midnight!" Nemuri said proudly.

An awkward silence descended on the class at that. "Well...that's...daring…" Gran said slowly, honestly not sure what else to say.

"Is it wrong that I feel that fits her a little too well?" Murasaki groaned with a slight face palm.

"No...I'm pretty sure we're all thinking that…" Toshinori said with a huge sweat drop.

Shouta was just groaning while Hizashi looked like he was trying hard to not bust a gut.

The next person to come up and give the name they'd picked for themselves...was Enji. "Flame Hero: Endeavor," he said. "For I will succeed in all I endeavor to do."

"Well, you're definitely confident," Gran smirked at the name. A bit prideful, but definitely shows promise.

"Is it just me, or is Todoroki's head bigger than I remember?" Murasaki whispered to her friends with a smirk on her face. Her friends, even Toshinori, had to stifle their laughter at that.

The class continued on, the various students coming up with various names. Some were cool, some were...unique...and some were...no just no.

Among them, Shouta was looking at his still blank paper, thinking what to say. "Hm...what should I say…" he muttered...before the paper was taken from him. Blinking, he turned to see Hizashi...writing a name on the paper. "...the hell are you doing?" Shouta deadpanned.

"Just thought of a neat name," Hizashi smirked, before showing the name.

"Seriously?" Murasaki asked in deadpan when she saw it.

"Not the best." Nemuri added.

"It could use some work." Toshi said with a nod.

Shouta simply looked at the name, before shrugging "Meh, sure." he said, before taking the board back and walking to the front, showing it off to the class "Erasure Hero: Eraserhead."

The class descended into silence. Like...the type that you could hear crickets chirping. Eventually… "Well...I suppose it fits…" Gran finally said, having no idea what else to say.

"Well, I learned something today," Murasaki said flatly.

"Yeah? What is it?" Nemuri asked.

"Never let Hizashi pick a hero name for you," Murasaki deadpanned.

"You just don't understand my naming sense," Hizashi shot back.

"Yeah well, after that, I'm positive my naming sense trumps yours," Murasaki said flatly as she got up and went to the front. "Portal Hero: Lady Gate," she said.

"Not bad, it's simple, but effective, let's the people know what you do." Gran nodded in approval.

"It does suit her pretty well." Toshi said with a nod.

"Now I'm wondering if I should have let her make my name." Shouta muttered.

"You guys suck…" Hizashi sulked.

Toshinori frowned, staring at the blank paper, wondering what he should write. What name could he choose that would be able to capture what he was going for…

So deep in thought he was, that he barely registered that the rest of the class had already picked out their names, leaving him the last one. In fact, he'd probably have stayed there for hours if Gran hadn't come up to his desk and caught his attention.

"And what name have you picked, Yagi?" Gran asked, giving him a knowing smirk.

Toshinori blinked, before frowning, looking down at his blank page.

"Well...if you're having troubles thinking of a name, maybe think about what it is you want to stand for," Murasaki suggested helpfully.

Toshi nodded silently at her words, taking them in, trying to think of what EXACTLY he wanted to be.

He wanted… he wanted to be able to help everyone, to be the strongest, so that he could make sure everyone is safe, he wanted a name that would let everyone know they had nothing to fear anymore. For that, he'd give it his all...and then it hit him, and he wrote down the name he wanted.

"All Might," he said. There was no hero title, but the room could feel the conviction behind the name.

"All Might. Heh, I hope you're ready to fight to live up to that name then," Gran smirked.

"All Might huh? Heh, really fits him if you ask me," Hizashi smirked.

* * *

Class was over for the day, and like everyone else, Murasaki was walking out of school...until she noticed something odd. She noticed Gran and Toshinori in a corner talking. Curious, she went closer, and could listen to snippets of their conversation. Apparently it was some critique to his performance during the Sports Festival. As she listened closer, she also heard him saying something about meeting up later for 'special training'.

Feeling rather curious about why Toshinori was getting special training from Gran, she decided to check out his training after following for a bit, and what she saw was…

Toshinori getting an asskicking. There was really no other way to describe it. This 'special training was just Toshinori getting his butt kicked. Eventually she had enough, and at the right timing, suddenly formed a portal in front of Gran, who soon found himself slamming into a tree.

It didn't take him too long to free himself, his arm having embedded itself into it from the speed he had been flying at "Alright… I guess we have a visitor then." he said, looking to where Murasaki stepped out, not really surprised she was glaring at him.

"Oh thank god, a little break." Toshinori sighed as he sat on the ground.

"The heck is this?!" Murasaki all but demanded.

"Well...its special training," Toshinori said.

"Special training my ass! It looked to me like you were getting the snot beaten out of you!" she shot back. "I can get the idea of possible extra training, but this is crazy!"

"Well...Toshinori did ask for some…" Gran started.

"This is beyond anything a normal teacher should be doing!" Murasaki pointed out with a glare. "I highly doubt the school approved of 'training' like THIS! What the heck is going on here?!"

Gran sighed, before looking to Toshinori "How much do you trust her?"

"Completely." Toshinori said easily, with Murasaki looking at them in confusion.

"Right… fine then, you want to know, you'll know, but you have to keep your mouth shut about it, got it Yaoyorozu?" Gran told her seriously.

"Okay...why do I suddenly feel like I stepped into something I probably shouldn't have…" Murasaki blinked.

"Well, it's not too late for you to back out," Gran said with a smirk.

"No way!" Murasaki shot back. "If this is some big secret, I can keep it!"

"Alright, this secret goes back to the early days of Quirks," Gran started. "There was a man with the power to take the quirks from others, and then grant them onto someone else. He used it to amass a shadow empire, one that's been staying underground while controlling those in power from the shadows, he made one mistake though, he gave a quirk to his younger brother, whom he thought was quirkless, but actually had a rather interesting quirk, one to transfer over his quirk to someone else, while the quirk he gave was a quirk to amass strength. His brother transferred over this quirk, and so on and so forth… until Toshinori here inherited it from his mentor, and is the current bearer of the quirk known as One for All."

Murasaki...was busy picking up her jaw. "Wait...are you telling me there's some quirk thief who's been stealing quirks and is secretly basically the biggest bad behind all the villains or something?!" she gasped.

"And I'm the one who's supposed to fight him next." Toshinori added.

"...I'm afraid to ask, but what happened to the previous users? Death by old age, or did they all get offed by this quirk thief?" Murasaki gulped.

The awkward reactions told her volumes. "Tosh, you're my friend, and I care for you a lot. Its for that reason I say what the hell?!" she glared. "The hell were you thinking trying to go up against a guy who's probably eaten all the other users up for breakfast?!"

"I'm thinking I want to make a world where people won't have to constantly look over their shoulders! A world where people can be honest and walk out in the sun without having to worry about the sky falling on their heads!"

Murasaki opened her mouth to argue...but then closed it again. "Okay, I actually can't argue with that goal. But at least tell me you have a plan, or what? Did you plan to what I assume all the others did, and go fight him one on one?"

Him looking away was all the answer she needed.

Murasaki face palmed. "Seriously?"

"Well...I...didn't want to involve anyone…" Toshinori started.

"Didn't want to involve anyone and do what? Get yourself killed? Do you think me or any of the others would want to wake up some day and find out you were found dead?! Do you really think just cause you 'didn't involve us' that we'd be safe?! This guy steals quirks, and we're not exactly weak on that department. What's stopping him from deciding he wants to be able to open portals, or erase quirks with a glare, or put someone to sleep, or be able to shout really loud, then decide we'd be ripe for the taking?" Murasaki said, pointing out all the flaws in the non-existent plan.

"Speaking of that… I think he WOULD be interested in your's, Aizawa's and Kayama's quirks." Gran pointed out.

"Thank you teach for proving my point," Murasaki said with a nod.

"Okay...you've made your point," Toshinori sighed. "But what do you want me to do?"

"Don't go it alone muscle head," Murasaki said in an exasperated tone. "Did you read too many Superman comics as a kid? You can't do it all alone! Its like you want to be some kind of symbol of peace or something," she sighed. Again she got awkward silence. "Really?" she asked flatly. "You know that's a stupid idea, right? I mean, you're a person for god's sake. You're not gonna last forever. Sooner or later you're gonna have to retire one way or another and when that happens, and you're this pillar everyone looks up to for protection, what happens then?"

Toshinori had the decency to blush "I… uh… I didn't think of that."

"I noticed," Murasaki sighed. "I'm just glad I found out about this, or next thing you know, you might have ended up with a hole in your chest that was slowly killing you," she said.

Meanwhile, in another timeline, an emaciated blonde haired man sneezed.

"You know...now that you say it so bluntly...I honestly feel kinda dumb not thinking of it," Gran admitted. "Though before you do something like recruiting every hero or friend you have, I don't want you even thinking for a second that All for One is going to go down THAT easily," he said seriously. "That monster has been gathering quirks for years, and he can mix them as he pleases too. I'll admit that in hindsight, every user of One for All going at him alone was stupid, but that doesn't change the fact that he's EXTREMELY dangerous."

"Yeah, I kinda got that at the part where he's stealing quirks and using them as he pleases," Murasaki nodded. "I'm just saying that going at it alone, against a monster like that. I don't care how strong One for All is, it's still stupid. This isn't some fictional story where a single hero saves the entire world. You can't change the world by yourself. Its everyone working together to get that far."

"You...make a really good point," Toshinori admitted with a sigh. "Well...guess you always did have a good head on your shoulders."

"Why else do you all keep me around?" she smirked.

* * *

A couple of weeks later…

"Hey...haven't you two noticed?" Nemuri asked as she'd pulled Hizashi and Shota aside.

"What are you talking about?" Shota asked flatly.

"Seriously? You haven't noticed that Murasaki and Toshinori seem to be hanging out more?" Nemuri blinked.

"Huh, I thought it did feel like they were closer…" Hizashi mused, before he gasped. "Are you thinking…?"

"What else could it be," Nemuri grinned.

"You two are about to drag me into something I'd rather not do, aren't you?" Shota said flatly.

"Yeahp." the two said with unrepentant grins, making him sigh in return before he was dragged off by them.

* * *

"Okay...so remind me again how you two plan to pull this stunt off?" Shota asked dryly.

"Shouldn't it be obvious? We're gonna keep an eye on them, and then we'll see if they've really been secretly dating," Nemuri chuckled.

"Sounds great to me," Hizashi nodded.

"...you two do realize how poorly thought that is, right?" Shota pointed out.

"You got a better idea?" Hizashi shot back.

"Yeah, leaving them alone," Shota deadpanned. "It's not like we have any business in this if they don't want to say it."

"You're a real wet blanket some days you know that?" Nemuri said flatly.

"Someone's gotta reign you two in," he responded just as flatly.

"Well, while you two are busy arguing, there they are," Hizashi said. "Act natural."

At that, both Hizashi and Nemuri tried to 'act natural'...and by that they made themselves painfully stick out cause who leans against walls and 'whistles innocently' while blatantly looking all over the place.

"Hey guys," Murasaki greeted. "What's up with these two?" she asked Shota, the only one acting normal.

"Beats me. They were like this when I found them," Shota shrugged.

"Well...you're both good whistlers," Toshinori said, sweat dropping a bit. "Anyway, we gotta go. Murasaki's helping me with an errand from Gran," he said quickly as they soon walked past them.

Once they were far enough away… "You two are idiots." Shota turned to Nemuri and Hizashi in deadpan.

"What's that mean?" Hizashi asked, slightly offended.

"Since when does acting natural mean 'acting like you're totally hiding something'?" Shota shot back, his expression still the same.

"...they didn't catch on, didn't they?" Nemuri pointed out.

"We're their friends. You don't expect friends to be trying to stalk you. Your point loses ground," Shota said dryly.

"...let's just keep going…" Nemuri groaned.

The trio, against all odds, actually managed to find where Murasaki and Toshinori were, and even somehow tailed them back to the school at night. "Okay...wonder what's so important they're talking to Gran now of all times," Hizashi mused.

"Well...can't really hear them...if only we could get closer…" Nemuri frowned...before they suddenly felt themselves fall...right through a portal under them, emerging...right in front of the other three.

"Perhaps I should suggest stealth training to the school curriculum, cause if this were a villain meeting, you three would be dead 10 times over by now," Gran said dryly to the three of them.

"And for the record, we knew you were following us for hours now," Murasaki added just as dryly.

"Even more for the record, I told these idiots it was a bad idea." Shota said, completely unfazed.

"Traitor!" Hizashi and Nemuri shouted at him.

"Ironically, you three being here made this a whole lot easier," Toshinori sighed.

"Huh?" the three of them blinked, thrown for a loop.

"It's...something that I've been thinking about for a while now, and after discussing...you guys have a right to know too, since we ARE friends," Toshinori sighed, before he explained the whole story.

When he was done…

"WHAT THE FLYING DIGGIDY DANG FUCK?!" Hizashi shouted… at full volume.

"Huh...that actually wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be," Gran winced.

"Felt pretty bad to me, but I guess that's to be expected," Murasaki groaned.

"Well, that explains why you sometimes put way too much power in your attacks." Shota mused as he looked at Toshi.

"Is nobody going to point out the freaking underground crime lord?" Nemuri asked in a panicked whisper.

"You forgot the part where he can steal Quirks, with ours possibly being on the menu," Murasaki 'helpfully' supplied.

"Not helping," Nemuri said in a tone that made the Sahara look wet.

"I know its a LOT to take in, but I felt you three had the right to know...and so if you want, you could leave before you got too involved…" Toshinori sighed. It's not that he didn't trust them, but he didn't want to pull them into this without them getting the full story first and being allowed to make the decision.

"Are you kidding? Why would we NOT help you, you big lug?" Hizashi asked with a grin.

"As much as I'm afraid of having my quirk stolen, you'll need all the help you can get if you want to beat this guy." Nemuri added.

"And I'm pretty sure we'd all feel like shit for leaving a friend hanging high and dry like that." Shota added, grinning just a bit.

"Told ya they'd say yes," Murasaki grinned.

"You say that like I ever truly doubted them," Toshinori chuckled. "Thanks guys, it REALLY means a lot to me."

"You can thank us by keeping us in the loop, and don't go jumping into anything stupid or dangerous before you at least talk to us or think it through," Shota smirked.

As this was happening, Gran couldn't help but chuckle as he watched. "These kids...they're gonna go far. Maybe they'll finally be the ones to end this cycle…"

* * *

Time seemed to pass quickly for the group. Ever since that day, they'd regularly meet up with Gran, do some...after school training...and overall they became closer as both friends and as future heroes over the next few years. Before long, it was fast approaching time for graduation...yet it seemed the world did not intend to let that happen without some kind of hitch.

"Heya, Tosh. Good...okay, why do you look like you got into a fight and lost, and then the other guy was a sore winner and kicked you in the balls then kicked your puppy just to be extra mean?" Murasaki asked when she came up to Toshinori that morning...and saw the expression on his face.

"I'll...tell you all after school…" he sighed.

"This...isn't good, is it?" Murasaki gulped.

* * *

"Oh… oh shit… ok…" Murasaki said slowly as she processed what Toshinori had just told them.

His predecessor, the previous user of One for All, the woman who had become like a second mother to him… was dead.

Killed by All for One.

That… really wasn't how they expected today to go.

"Well… safe to say… I'm kinda scared right now…" Nemuri admitted nervously.

"I don't blame you, even with all our training so far, I'm not sure if we can take him on." Shota said with a frown.

"Shouldn't you be TRYING to sound reassuring instead?" Hizashi asked him in deadpan.

"I'm the realist of the group remember?" Shota shot back.

"No, Shota is right. Right now, we don't stand a chance against All for One," Toshinori sighed. "That's why...I'll be going abroad after graduation."

"Huh? When did this happen?" Nemuri blinked in surprise.

"Its...something I was thinking about for a while, but only now I know its for the best," Toshinori sighed. "All for One's main circle of influence is here in Japan, so once abroad, he'll have less control, and I'll be able to train further without having to worry about him watching."

"And where does that leave us?" Hizashi asked with a frown.

"Honestly, I think we should follow his example," Murasaki mused. "I'm not saying go abroad, even if that IS an option, I'm saying that we DO have to be realistic and understand we don't stand a chance right now. But maybe in a few years, maybe after we've all trained and become stronger...we'll be ready."

"So guess the teams splitting up for now? Might be for the best," Shota nodded, seeing the logic.

"We're still calling each other though! No way am I letting any one of your idiots forget me! Especially you Shota!" Nemuri said, before pointing at their tired friend.

"Is this because of that date you said I owe you?" he asked tiredly.

"What do you think?" she shot back with a dry stare.

"So guess we're all in agreement. For now our group is on a hiatus, but let's promise to meet again in 5 years," Toshinori said, his smile returning a little. "And when we do, let's create a world where people can live peacefully without fear of villains like All for One."

"We're with you big guy, all the way," Hizashi grinned as the five joined hands. It was going to be a long 5 years, but this was a promise they had every intention of keeping.

* * *

 **And voila!**

 **Yeah, we skipped up to the end of UA, and Nana Shimura's passing as finally happened, with Toshi now leaving for America.**

 **And don't you worry, like he said, they'll meet back up again in 5 years.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time!**


End file.
